Darkness to the Light
by SSJBowser
Summary: This is a crossover fic with DBZ. The three warriors Juunanagou, Vegeta, and Goten are transported to the nintendo galaxy as there world is being invaded by a new evil.
1. Chapter 1 The Portal

**Note: The format will be changed after these chapters put up.**

**Chapter 1 - The Portal**

On planet Earth.

"Hello every one my name is Goten, son of Goku. My father has been gone for quite a bit, He left after one of the tournaments and has never came back."

Goten: "I might as well tell you what is going on right now. Vegeta the prince of all saiyans is staying over my house because his wife Bulma cheated on him with Yamcha, I don't know the full story, whether it's true or not."

Vegeta: "hey boy I'm going out to train."

Goten: "hey Vegeta can I come, there's nothing to do around here."

Vegeta: "alright just make sure you stay out of my way, got it."

Goten: "ok let's go."

So Vegeta and Goten flew of to the training room. Goten: "put it on 450 gravity." Vegeta: "what! 500."

Goten: "ok."

So Vegeta and goten trained for hours landing punches and kicks on each other.

After about two hours they went back to the house and found the door opened.

Vegeta: "oh! someone broke in."

Goten: "no-one broke in Trunks has a key to my house."

Trunks: "hey goten hey dad."

Vegeta: "hey son how've you been."

Trunks: "I've been ok, I herd you and mother spilt."

Vegeta: "let's not talk about it."

Goten: "so trunks what brings you here?"

Trunks: "well I came to invite you both to a party at my house it starts to night at 6. p.m to 12. a.m."

Goten: "we'll be there, is #17, goku-jr, and Vegeta-jr going to be there?"

Trunks: "the J.R'S will be there but android-17 wont be there because bra my sister is going to be there and she broke up with him for Uub."

Vegeta: "what! I cant believe that she went out with that jerk #17."

Goten: "you got that right."

Trunks: "you guy's are still coming right?"

Goten: "of course."

Trunks: "I'll see you guys to night and dad bring your fusion earrings, by."

Four hours passed by, Vegeta just got out of the shower.

Vegeta: "goten you can get in now."

Goten: "ok."

Vegeta: "let's just see if I can just manage through the party."

After a couple of minutes the phone rang, and Vegeta picked it up.

Vegeta: "hello."

Trunks: "hey dad it's me, both you and goten need to bring some extra clothes because you guys are going to sleep over ok, and tell goten #17 will be there."

Vegeta: "I cant believe he invited that metal peace of trash."

A huge light out side of goten's house appeared.

Vegeta: "what was that!"

Goten came out of the shower singing.

Goten: "my hair is shining like a."

Vegeta: "Goten did you just see that?"

Goten: "what, see what?"

Vegeta: "there was just a big flash of light out side the window."

Goten: "really I didn't see a thing are you sure, have you been on drugs."

Vegeta: "Goten why would I make this up."

Goten: "because your up to something, like the time you tricked me into going into a strip club."

Then the huge light went of again.

Goten: "did you see that!"

Vegeta: "no you must be on drugs, of course I saw it!"

A couple minutes later.

Vegeta: "I guess it stopped."

Goten: "we better head over to trunk's house."

So goten and Vegeta finished packing and putting there clothes on and they headed over to trunk's house.

Vegeta: "well goten you can ring the door bell."

Goten: "nah you can ring it."

Then Trunks just opens the door.

Trunks: "hey guys, just come on in."

So all three of them walked to the TV room.

Vegeta: "well where is everyone."

Trunks: "Well there still on the way, you guys came a hour early."

Vegeta: "I thought you said the party started at six."

Trunks: "well I changed the time to seven is there a problem?"

Goten: "no every thing is fine right, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "rah."

Before Vegeta could say anything else the doorbell rang.

Trunks: "I'll get that."

Goten rushed over to the door before trunks could get it.

Goten: "hey Uub how are you doing."

Uub: "hey goten, I'm doing fine."

Vegeta: "hey Uub I'm glad my daughter ditched that android for you."

Uub: "Ah really."

Trunks: "you guy's want to go out side and kick some ball?"

Uub: "sure why not."

Goten: "ok let's go, Vegeta you coming."

Vegeta: "no I think I'll just watch some TV."

Out side.

Goten: "dodge this."

Goten kicked the ball right into Uub's stomach.

Uub: "ahhch shwit."

Trunks: "goten, were not trying to kill each other."

Uub: it's ok that felt like one of #17's hit's when I took over bra, well he was pretty tough that's why I had trunks help me beat the android."

Goten: "what! I didn't even know you guys fought, I thought bra just dumped #17."

Trunks: "it's over now, #17 was defeated, now let's get back to our game."

Back inside.

Vegeta: "man trunks sure does have a lot of sick channels."

After about 15 minutes.

Vegeta: "Finley some one else is here."

Vegeta got up and answered the door.

Pan: "hey Vegeta."

Vegeta: "hey, well the others are in the back playing ball."

Pan: "ok."

So she went to the back only to see them doing something with a ruler.

Goten: "Yes mine is the longest and thickest."

Trunks: "dude you must of lost your mind, mine is the largest."

Uub: "guy's even if you put yours together mine will still be the biggest."

Pan: "what are you three doing?"

Goten: "pull your pants up."

Trunks: "hey pan."

Pan: "what where you guy's just doing?"

Uub: "just measuring the grass."

Pan: "really, bra and marron should be here shortly."

Goten: "I didn't know trunks invited my girlfriend marron."

Trunks: "it kind of slipped my mind."

Vegeta came racing into the back yard.

Vegeta: "goten I saw that bright light again."

Goten: "really where?"

Trunks: "are you guy's on drugs."

Uub: "yes do you smoke pot or do you use the needle's."

Vegeta and goten at the same time, "we are not on drugs!"

Pan: "I didn't see anything have you guy's been drinking?"

Vegeta: "what, first drugs witch was bad enough now beer or some other drunk drink!"

Trunks: "father chill out, I know you and mother spilt and now you drink and take drugs."

Pan: "we can get you both some help."

Goten: "gah."

Before he could say anything else the light went of again towards the woods.

Uub: "what was that?"

Trunks: "wow."

The light vanished once more.

Vegeta: "see, I told you."

Trunks: "I guess we were wrong."

Goten: "all three of you owe us money for the harsh words you said."

So they all handed Vegeta a ten and goten a ten.

Vegeta: "thanks for the money." Vegeta said snatching it.

Trunks: "let's head in side."

After about 5 minutes the doorbell rang. Goten answered it.

Goten: "Hey marron and bra."

Marron: "hey babe."

She kissed him on the lips and took him to the TV room where everyone else was. Bra shut the door behind her.

Bra: "hey Uub."

Uub: "hey sexy." bra just jump's on him and they start making out.

Pan: "maybe you two should save that for tonight."

They stopped.

Bra: "ok."

Vegeta: "bra why did you go out with #17, were you on drugs when you did?"

Bra: "daddy we only went out for 5 month's, we didn't even have sex yet."

Vegeta: "that's not what I asked."

Goten: "I can tell this is going to get good."

Vegeta: "goten enough with the stupid ness."

In a funny voice. Goten: "ok Doug."

Trunks: "father that's enough."

Vegeta: "you better not go crawling back to #17 got that."

Bra: "Well excuse me, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Goten: "Let's get started with the party."

So every one went to the back yard.

Goten: "I cant believe you guys beat up #17."

Trunks: "you believed that junk."

Goten: "what, you didn't beat up #17?"

Uub: "nope it was a joke."

Goten: "so what really happened?"

Uub: "um? Bra never told me, she just said they had problems."

Goten: "ok, so what do you guys want to do?"

Trunks: "we could train."

Trunks: "nah we should save that for later."

Pan: "guy's come here."

Goten: "gosh why does she have to bug us while were talking!"

Then they all walked over to pan.

Trunks: "what is it."

Pan: "never mind, me and Marron just need Trunks."

Goten: "and what for?"

Pan: "You'll see."

Marron: "come on Trunks."

Uub: "where are you guy's going?"

Pan: "up in his room."

Goten: "this better be good pan."

So the three of them left. After about 30 minutes they were back.

Trunks: "that was pretty fun, we'll have to do it again later."

Goten: "hey trunks, you want to play some ball with us?"

Trunks: "sure I'll be right there."

Uub: "what did you guy's do?"

Trunks: "I'll tell you later."

So everyone partied for about 45 minutes.

Trunks: "Jeez #17 should have been here by now, Goten why don't you and Pan go get him?"

Goten: "ok, pan let's go get #17."

Pan: "ok."

So they flew off.

Goten: "what were you guy's doing up stairs?"

Pan: "you'll have to wait until later."

Goten: "ok where does #17 live again?"

Pan: "somewhere over in that area."

They searched for a bit but they finally found his cabin. Goten knocked at the door.

#17: "just a minute."

He opened the door.

#17: "well, well pan and goten, I just got out of the shower."

Pan: "we can tell because you have a towel on."

#17: "why don't you two just come in for a minute."

So they walked in.

Goten: "I heard you and bra went out for sometime, it's just to bad you weren't good enough for her."

#17: I think you have it the other way around."

Pan: "stop it you two, we don't have time for this nonsense."

#17: "you guy's wait in here I'll be right back."

Pan: "get a pair of extra clothes it's a sleepover."

#17: "ok."

Goten: "why, what, why did you invite him to stay the night."

Pan: "goten could you just shut up for once, ah."

Android-17 came out, strapping his gun belt on.

#17: "Ok lets go."

So they flew off. Back to the party.

Uub: "hey Vegeta catch this."

Vegeta: "Darn missed, and what do you mean catch were playing tennis."

Uub: "Vegeta just a little quick finish."

Vegeta: "ha well it's my serve now, take this."

They passed the ball back and fourth 18 times and Uub ended up missing.

Uub: "darn!"

Vegeta: "ha I am the champion."

Uub: "ok ok… you… win." He said out of breath.

Vegeta: "just 2 more moths until Christmas, when I beat you again."

Marron: "Uub, Vegeta come here."

Vegeta: what is it?"

Marron: "take this."

She tried to throw a pie in his face but he moved out of the way and it got Uub right in the face.

Uub: "wha the."

Vegeta: "ha you missed."

Then another pie came to the side of Vegeta's face, it almost hit him but a blast blew it up.

Pan: "good shot #17."

Trunks: "well look who's here #17."

Goten: "hey you guy's started playing tennis without me."

#17: "let's get this party started."

Trunks: "hey #17, come play some ball with us."

#17: "ok but to warn you, none of you stand a chance."

#17, Pan, and Goten flew down to the party.

The party went on for hours. After about 4 hours everyone was done partying.

#17: "woh I better get home."

Goten: "#17 have you seen Marron?"

#17: "no." Goten: "how about Pan?"

#17: "nope."

Goten: "what about Trunks?"

#17: "I haven't seen any of them for about an hour."

Goten: "Uub where is everybody?"

Uub: "me and bra were up stairs a minute ago, I think she's sleeping."

Bra: "what's going on down here, where is everybody?"

#17: "I thought monkey girl was sleeping."

Bra: "what did you just say!"

#17: "monkey girl."

Goten: "#17! leave now, just get out of here before you cause more problems."

#17: "make me saiyan jin. Besides you guys invited me."

Bra collapses to the ground.

"Bra, are you ok?" Uub says as he runs to her side.

Bra: "I feel like I have to puke again."

Uub: "goten just forget it, let's go inside."

So the three of them walked inside.

Uub: "I'll be up stairs."

Then Uub walks up the stairs.

Bra: "I cant believe I still have feelings for that freak."

Goten: "you think Uub is a freak?"

Bra: "not him, #17."

Goten: "what!"

Bra: "don't tell anyone, when you get the chance tell #17 this is for him."

Then Bra grabs goten and starts French kissing him.

Bra: "by." She says winking at him.

Then she walks up stairs.

Goten: "wo that was awesome."

After about 5 minutes Goten headed up stairs.

Goten: "what was that noise, it sounded."

Then goten went up to a door and opened it only to see marron and pan on Trunks's chest.

Goten: "marron!"

Then all three of them popped up.

Trunks: "goten I can explain."

Marron: "goten babe please!"

Pan: "goten didn't #17 tell you not to come up here!"

Goten: "#17 had something to do with this, I'm going to kill him!"

Then goten flew out a open window.

Uub: "woh where is he going, Vegeta do you think we should follow him?"

Vegeta: "let's go."

So Vegeta and Uub followed goten to #17's cabin, and then the three of them landed.

Goten: "#17!."

Then #17 came out of his cabin.

#17: "what is it monkey boy. Then goten charges #17 but as soon as his fist is 4-inches from #17's face a portal opens and took in the both of them.

Uub: "what the!"

Then the portal came over to take in Uub but Vegeta moved him out of the way.

Vegeta: "look out."

Then Vegeta pushed Uub out of the way and the portal almost got him.

Uub: "Vegeta let's get out of here."

Vegeta: "right."

Then another portal comes in between them and then they go there separate way's.

Uub: "ah!"

Then Uub hides behind a tree, but then a portal pops out right in front of his face. But the portal did not take him in, then Vegeta came.

Vegeta: "Uub now's our chance to get out of here."

Then a portal appears behind Vegeta and sucks him in.

Uub: "Vegeta, Vegeta!."

What will become of Vegeta, goten, and #17/ stay tune for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 Vistors

**Chapter 2 - Vistors**

It has been two week's since Vegeta, Goten, and #17 were zapped into a portal. Uub is just now waking up from those two weeks ago.

Uub: "where am I?"

Doctor: "your safe now."

Uub: "where's Vegeta and the others."

Doctor: "you'll need your rest, now lay back down."

Uub: "where am I?"

Doctor: "your in a hospital."

So Uub laid back down, in about two hours he heard a loud explosion so he got out of bed and flew out the window to go and see what was going on. When he got to the street were the explosion was he saw fighting going on between Trunks and some guy with short white hair.

And as soon as uub was going to step in the young women with long white hair shot a blast through Trunks.

Trunks: "ahugahhh!!!!!!"

Uub: "Trunks! no!!"

Then he charges the two and is shot down by a rain of blasts.

And then the two flew off. Uub woke up three hours later.

Bra: "uub you are ok now."

Pan: "at least he's up now."

Uub: "what's going on."

Bra: "well some people came through a portal from another world and have invaded the planet earth, and other planets, so far they have killed all the z fighters except Me, you, Pan, #18, Gohan, and Yamcha."

Uub: "what about vegeta, #17, and goten."

Pan: "what do you mean they've been missing for two weeks now, do you know something we don't?"

Uub: "well a portal took them."

Bra: "You can tell us later." Bra said as she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

Uub and Bra began kissing as Pan turned her head.

Then a door opens and #18, Yamcha, and Gohan walk in.

Gohan: "good your up, there attacking down the road to the west."

Bra: "alright every one let's go finish this."

#18: "is uub ready to fight."

Pan: "ready as he'll ever be."

Then they all rush through the doors and fly down the street were they meet up with Sly and Bly, the two who killed Trunks. Sly is the female and Bly is the male.

Yamcha: "you will pay for what you and your people have done."

Then two more guy's show up/ crant and crunker.

Crunker: "well well if it isn't it the survivors."

#18: "What do you want!"

Bly: "hello beautiful."

Sly: "ah brothers, we have come to take down the strongest warriors and none of you fit the description. Where are they, and we may spare your lives."

Gohan: "so who are you looking for?"

Then Bly shot a blast through Gohan who fell to his death on to a car.

#18: "no Gohan."

Bly: you may only speak when your told."

Then Sly hits Bly over the head.

Sly: "you full, daddy wanted them all alive."

Crant: "yah whatever she said."

Uub: "yo pan these two remind me of #17 and #18 when there together."

Pan: "you could say that again."

Then a ship arrives and the door opens and A man with long white hair comes out.

Sly: "daddy Bly killed another one of the fighters."

Bly: "dad he was being disrespectful."

Glordge: "enough!"

Crant/Crunker: "hello master."

Glordge shot something out of his hand and it grabbed every one except uub but before he could do any thing Sly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste and started French kissing him.

Bra: "what is she doing to my boyfriend!"

Bly: "she's draining his energy or you could say life."

After about a minute Sly let go of Uub and let him drop onto the ground.

Yamcha: "what are you going to do to us?"

Glordge: "that is for me to know and for you to find out."

Bra: "you wont get away with this juunanagou will stop you."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. The island

**Chapter 3  
Darkness to the light  
The island **

Somewhere on a sandy island.

Vegeta: "where am I."

#17: "for a second I thought you would never wake up."

Vegeta: "you better start talking where are we android!"

#17: "I have no idea, we should just wait until goten wakes up, maybe he knows where we are."

Vegeta: "I cant believe you were going out with my daughter, how could you!"

#17: "maybe because I could."

Vegeta: "rah that's it your going down."

Then vegeta charges #17 and they fight for about 2 minutes.

#17: "your pretty good for a old timer."

Vegeta: "rah, that's it you die now."

Before they could fight a blast went in-between them.

Goten: "what are you two fighting about, and where are we?"

#17: "we were waiting for you to wake up, so we started training."

Vegeta: "training we weren't training, so goten you have no idea were we are?"

Goten: "no, ok we can train later let's take a look around."

#17: "ah."

Vegeta: "what's up."

#17: "my scanners say we have been sleeping for two weeks and two days."

Vegeta: "darn we have to find our way home."

Goten: "let's go take a look around."

Vegeta: "I'll tell you one thing the air smells fresh. I know for a fact were not close to home."

Goten: "#17 fly up and see what your scanners say."

#17: "there's some mountains to the north."

Vegeta: "lets head to the east, we'll stay along the beach."

Goten: "fine with me how about you #17."

#17: "you can call me juunanagou or c-17 any of them is fine, lets go."

Vegeta: "ok android 17."

So juunanagou came down from the sky and they all started walking.

**An hour later.**

Goten: "hey juunanagou what time is it, what do your scanners say?"

#17: "they say 5:30, hey maybe tonight we can go swimming."

Goten: "that's a great idea."

#17: "hey vegeta that was a pretty good fight we had earlier, you want to train tomorrow?"

Vegeta: "you weren't so bad yourself as in a rookie, sure we could give it another try."

#17: "you can join us if you'd like goten."

Goten: "if I'm not tired sure."

Vegeta: "ah I still have those fusion earrings in my pocket that Trunks told me to bring over."

Goten: "oh yah juunanagou why didn't you tell me that trunks was with marron?"

#17: "they paid me to keep you form going up stairs."

Vegeta: "well you sure didn't do a good job."

#17: "That's what happens when you pay me cheaply."

Goten: "when we get back to earth I will straighten things with marron."

#17: "so you still love her?"

Goten: "No, to save our friendship."

After awhile Vegeta and Goten started to talk about food.

Then they came to a mushroom tree and a tree with barriers in it.

Vegeta: "finally something to eat."

Then vegeta grabs a mushroom and eats it and grows larger.

#17: "what the heck."

Goten: "vegeta are you ok!"

After about 30 seconds of panic he formed back to his normal size.

#17: "wow that was amazing, maybe we shouldn't eat any more of those mushrooms until I study them."

Goten reached out and ate a barrier and nothing happened.

Goten: "I guess we can eat these, juunanagou do you want one."

#17: "since I am an android I only need to eat to power up, I am a bit low on power so I'll have four."

Then they all ate.

Vegeta: "c/17 what time is it?"

#17: "it is 8:43."

Goten: "let's go take a nice swim you guy's."

#17: "last one in the ocean is a horse monkey."

Then #17 took off his gun belt and the rest of his things accept his boxers and he was the first one in followed by vegeta, and goten got in last.

Vegeta: "ha ha goten's a horse monkey."

Then they all swam under and saw awesome fish but vegeta saw something that made him go back to the top.

Goten: "why'd you come up so soon?"

Vegeta: "I saw some turtle creature with a green shell and green shoes on with these big white eyes."

#17: "wow and a turtle creature scares you?"

Vegeta: "no it's just, let's just go back under and have a good time."

So they all swam back under for about 8 minutes and came back up for air.

#17: "let's play a game who can get the most sea shells without coming up for air in 15 minutes."

Goten: "I'm in."

Vegeta: "you guy's don't stand a chance against me."

So they all went back under to collect seashells. Vegeta swam up to goten and knocked all of his seashell's out of his hand during the last three minutes. When they all swam to the top vegeta had the most and goten had the least.

Goten: "darn some huge fish knocked a lot of my seashells to the bottom towards the end."

Vegeta: Well isn't that a shame, and I thought you were going to win."

#17: "yah because you learned to swim from goku, hey maybe we could do this tomorrow."

Vegeta: "what time is it?"

#17: "9:06."

Vegeta: "we can still swim it's not like were in a rush to go somewhere."

Goten: "you guy's can I'm going to go set up camp."

#17/vegeta: "ok."

So Goten got out of the water and went to set up camp under the mushroom tree and the tree filled with barriers. goten gathered up wood to start a fire and he used his shirt as a pillow. juunanagou and vegeta swam until 3:45 a.m and then they made there pillows out of there shirts and went to sleep.

Where are Vegeta, juunanagou, and goten, and what kind of island are they on.

To Be Continued


	4. Deadly Poison

**Chapter 4 - Deadly Poison**

Goten was the first person to wake up that morning.

Goten: "I guess I'll go take a walk."

So goten took a little walk on the beach side were he washed his shirt in the water.

Goten: "this should keep my shirt clean for now, um I wonder if there are any animals around, I wonder if I'll ever get home."

Then a shadow ran by goten.

Goten: "what was that, juunanagou is that you or is it you vegeta."

Then Goten heard a sound of a blade.

Goten: "I should follow that sound."

Goten: "on second thought I should go back and get Vegeta and juunanagou unless there behind this nah I doubt there behind this."

So goten flew back to camp where he saw vegeta and c-17 training.

Goten: "guy's."

Vegeta: "what's up goten?"

#17: "how's your day so far?"

Goten: "it's been great, I heard some noises over towards the east we should go back and see what it was."

#17: "ok."

So vegeta got all his clothes on and so did #17.

#17: "hey wears my gun and gun belt?"

Vegeta: "I sure didn't touch it."

Goten: "me neither."

Vegeta: "guy's I have a feeling were not on this island alone."

Goten: "ok guy's let's head for the east, maybe the person who took your things is there, we can also find a link to get us home."

#17: "ok let's roll."

So then they all make some boards and put some barriers and mushrooms on them to eat later and then they start off on there way to find out what the noise was.

#17: "whoever took my gun will pay."

Goten: "here we are it was right in there."

Vegeta: "great now we have to go north into the woods."

#17: "this is great, I am use to the woods from back at home."

Vegeta: "alright then you lead the way number 17."

Goten: "yah seventeen, you can lead from hear."

Then #17 pushes through the bush.

#17: "wow this place looks better than at home."

Vegeta: "the grass is so green."

Goten: "there are many trees in hear, hey we could make a tree house." Goten joked.

Then vegeta pulled out a mushroom.

Vegeta: "c-17 are you sure these mushrooms are safe?"

#17: "I told you witch ones are safe and witch ones are not, so if you picked the body changing one's oh well."

Then vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and ate a mushroom and nothing happened.

So they walked deeper into the forest. 2 hours later.

vegeta: "so android where are we?"

#17: "I have no idea."

vegeta: "I forgot it was goten's idea to follow some imaginary sound."

Out of nowhere a beast with one eye came out of a bush behind vegeta and punched him through 2 trees.

Vegeta: "rah!."

Vegeta got back up and gave the creature 6 punches to the stomach and gave him a kick in the chin witch the monster turned into a move by doing a back flip and kicking vegeta into goten.

#17: "alright let's play."

Juunana tried to punch him in the stomach but the monster grabbed his hand and through him into goten and vegeta as they tried to get up.

The monster put his two hands together to form a blast to finish #17, vegeta, and goten.

Vegeta: "were going to die."

Then a shuriken went into the monsters eye and blood started shooting out, the monster then pulled out the shuriken and threw it at someone in the trees.

Monster: "rah rah rah rah!" The monster roared as it ran off.

Vegeta: "I guess I spoke to soon."

Then they all got up and turned around to see who there saver was.

Goten: "I wish I had one of those blades."

a voice: "you can have this one, though you may have to wash it."

Then the bloody shuriken came down and goten caught it.

#17: "who are you?"

Then the figure jumped down from the trees.

Person: "my name is Leonardo."

Goten: "hey vegeta is he the creature you saw under the water last night, well this Leonardo guy looks like a turtle."

Leonardo: "in fact I am a turtle, a mutated turtle, hey I could tell you guy's a bit about myself."

Vegeta: "first let's go find a good place."

**As they walk.**

Leonardo: "so then the Utroms crashed landed on earth because of the prisoner none other than the shredder."

Vegeta: I see, so when they crashed landed on earth they made the mutated stuff and you Raph, Mikey, and Don got mutated."

Leonardo: "exactly."

Goten: "so you and your brothers were just training when the portal took you in."

Leonardo: "yes, you guy's can just call me Leo that's what my bro's called me."

#17: "So Leo your sure you haven't seen my gun belt around?"

Leo: "yes I'm sure, I also need to tell you about the beast that have been chasing me."

Vegeta: "and who might they be?"

Leonardo: "they call themselves yos."

Then a loud noise approach's.

Leo: "it's them, the yos/" Leonardo is cut off.

A voice: "it's the yoshi's freak!"

Then a bunch of dinosaur creatures appeared out of the bushes with racing karts/cars.

Vegeta: "stay back, we mean you no harm."

Broshi: "Really." broshi pulls out a wooden bat and hit's vegeta over the head witch makes it break, vegeta falls to the ground.

Vegeta: "ah!"

Goten: "juunanagou, Vegeta, it's time to power up."

Vegeta: "yes, time to turn super saiyan 4!"

Then vegeta powers up to his fullest but he isn't even a super saiyan, same with c/17 and goten.

Goten: "hey what's going on with or power levels?"

Then a pink yoshi comes up and licks him.

Pink/yoshi: "hey handsome."

Then a black yoshi comes and kicks goten onto the ground and jumps on him and starts pounding on him.

Black/yoshi: "stay away from my girl got it."

Then leo comes and kicks the yoshi off of goten.

#17: "take this."

Then android 17 starts shooting blasts all over the place at all of the yoshi's.

Broshi: "this ends now."

Then he pulls out what appears to be a rocket launcher but only a pineapple shooter.

Broshi: "howdy partner."

Then he shoots #17 down to the ground. Then he tries to shoot leonardo but he cuts the tip of his gun off and kicks him into two other yoshi's.

Vegeta: "we need to get out of here."

Broshi: "all gas masks on."

And with that broshi throws out a gas bomb that knocks out Leo, #17, goten, and Vegeta.

Broshi: "the boss will be pleased we caught the alien Leonardo."

Pink/yoshi: "yes we will get rewarded handsomely."

Black/yoshi: "we should head back now, before were late for dinner."

Broshi: "dinner isn't for another, wait your right we have many miles to cover, let's go."

So they tied up #17, goten, Leo, and vegeta to there karts and drove off.

**7 hours later Goten starts to wake up. **

Goten: "where, where am I?"

#17: "Leo goten's up."

Goten: "gosh I'm tied up."

Leo: "lucky you were sleeping, we were tied to there karts now were just tied to trees."

Goten: "where'd they, I mean were did those yoshi's go?"

leonardo: "I have no idea."

Goten: "juunanagou what time is it?"

#17: "it is 5 p.m."

Leonardo: "how can you tell time without a watch?"

#17: "I'm an android so I have a clock installed in my brain."

Goten: "jeez when do you think vegeta will wake up?"

#17: "you know vegeta, he's a heavy sleeper, not even water will wake him up."

Leonardo: "we need to make an escape plan, goten can you reach the shuriken I gave you?"

Goten: "I would but they took all of our weapons."

Leo: "what I cant see did they take my swords."

#17: "they sure did."

After 45 minutes of planning.

#17: "guy's I am fresh out of ideas."

Then an orange yoshi walks in, none other than Broshi.

Broshi: "your all up."

Goten: "everyone except him."

Broshi: "don't worry we'll wake him up in time, for the fun."

Goten: "my gosh your going to rape us."

Broshi: "no, that's not what we had in mind."

#17: "then what might you be planning?"

Broshi: "you'll see in time, the boss should be here in 4 minutes."

Leo: "where are our weapons?"

Broshi: "you mean our weapons?"

Leo: "I knew they took them."

4 minutes passed. lots of yoshi's crowded the seats and the boss came in.

Boshi: "hello all you yoshi fans tonight I have brought you the alien creature who has been messing with us and his friends."

Then boshi removed the curtain and it showed Leo, #17, Vegeta, and goten tied up.

Then boshi walked up to vegeta and poured water on him but he did not wake up. When vegeta did not wake up boshi tilted his sun glasses downward.

Boshi: "so we have ourselves a sleeper."

Then boshi went up to one of the yoshi's and took there licker they were drinking and poured it all over vegeta.

vegeta: "wha, what is that?"

Boshi: "ok folks everyone is up."

Boshi: "redy bring out the weapons."

Red/yoshi: "yes sir!"

Then he came back with a board with Leo's swords and #17 gun and Gun belt.

#17: "they stole it, those rotten thieves."

Boshi: "Broshi untie the prisoners."

Broshi: "ok."

Then he used one of leo's swords to cut them all loose, then he handed Leo both of his swords.

Goten: "hey boshi do we get some weapons?"

Boshi: "you never came with any."

Then boshi wrapped #17 gun belt around his waste.

#17: "that's my gun and gun belt boshi, so I say hand it over."

Boshi: "do you guy's know why we untied you?"

Leo: "no, we have no idea."

Boshi: "you must beat me, Redy, Piny, and orangey in battle."

Vegeta: "is that there real names, That's pretty ridiculuos."

Boshi: "no, Pinky's real name is rashi, and orange's is broshi, and redy's is droshi."

Vegeta: "so boshi would that make you bluey?"

Boshi: "yah just keep talking vegeta."

Then vegeta put's on his saiyan smirk.

Boshi: "you better get that smirk of your face vegeta, and you better make it fast."

Then #17 smirks.

#17: "well, well boshi's getting angry."

Boshi: "no I'm not, would you two just shut up."

Vegeta: fine, bluey."

Boshi: "ok if you guy's can beat us in battle #17 I'll give you your gun back and you may go free, so let's get this started."

With that Boshi jumps up in the air and bicycle kicks Leo 8 times and on the last kick it knocks him down.

Pinky then shoot's out her tongue and grabs goten on the wrist and then she starts swinging him around and throws him into a tree.

#17: "broshi I am going to enjoy this, beating you down."

Then Broshi charges 17 but when he kicks at #17, he disappears.

#17: "hey behind you."

Then broshi turns around.

#17: "howdy partner."

And with that he shoots him with a blast.

#17: "that's for shooting at me with a pineapple gun."

Then vegeta tries to punch redy but he ducks down and trips him, and before vegeta could hit the ground redy kicks him up about 14 feet into the air were redy meets him up in the sky and punches him back down, but before he cold hit the ground redy head butts vegeta into a tree.

Leo then jumps back to his feet and he kicks boshi in the stomach witch makes boshi go on his knees. when boshi looked up leo kicked him back to the ground.

Goten comes flying out of the tree and starts punching pinky around then he kicks her up into the air were he shoots three blasts and on the fourth blast he loaded it up and shot.

Goten: "no more Mr. nice guy, that should keep her down."

Then vegeta fly's over by #17.

Vegeta: "hey c-17 do you have any plans?"

#17: "nowhere but up."

So they fly up and Redy and Broshi ram into each other and fall to the ground.

Then boshi tries to get up again but this time Leo puts his sword to his neck.

Leo: "you lose, let's go guy's."

Boshi stands up.

Boshi: "I never said all of you could leave."

Then he throws 17 his gun and gun belt.

Boshi: "I only said #17 could go."

vegeta: "I don't think your incharge of us."

Then arrows start coming down.

Boshi: "it's the enemy Leonardo's people."

Leo: "what are you talking about."

Then some turtle creatures come down. then they start shooting darts everyone runs off except Leo, goten, vegeta, and #17. they start fighting the creatures.

Vegeta: "these are the creatures I saw under the water the other night."

One of the creatures: "we are called koopa's you freak, and king koopa/Bowser wants these yoshi's dead."

Leo: "that's why the yoshi's attacked me, they thought I was a koopa."

a koopa: "you guy's stay out of our way."

Goten: "why don't you make us!"

a koopa: "very well, this is a warning for your friends."

Then he pulls out a dart and blows it through a tube witch hits Goten in the neck.

#17: "goten no."

Leo: "Oh great, now what."

a koopa: "just stay out of the way, and just to let you know that dart is poison."

And with that goten's eyes turn white and he falls to the ground helpless.

Leonardo: "goten no!"

Vegeta: "you'll pay koopa freak!"

The koopa: "actually you guy's have a nice sleep."

Leo: "what do you mean, have a nice sleep."

With that the koopa puts on a gas mask and threw 5 sleep bombs at them. vegeta charged the koopa but when he was 2 inches away he fell to his knees and the koopa kicked him onto the ground.

Koopa: "Pathetic."

**Next morning 6:24 a.m**

Vegeta starts to wake up.

Boshi: "so Leo your telling me the Utroms crashed landed on earth because of the prisoner?"

Leo: "yes and the prisoner was shredder."

Boshi: "what he's an Utrom?"

Leo: "yes he is and he's one of my greatest enemies, who is your greatest enemy?"

Boshi: "that would have to be yoshi."

Leo: "yoshi, but isn't that the name of your race?"

Boshi: "yes, well back in the day yoshi use to race people if you did not beat him you were vanished from the island."

Boshi: "so one day I raced and beat yoshi in a race and he was vanished from the land."

Leo: "whatever happed to this yoshi?"

Boshi: "well he came back with his stupid friend Mario, but I still beat them both in a race."

Vegeta: "nice story boshi."

Boshi: "it's not just a story it really happened."

Vegeta: "are you sure it's not the other way around, except the part about getting vanished from the island?"

Boshi starts to sweat a bit.

Boshi: "nah it's real."

Vegeta: "right." Vegeta says in a not beiliving tone.

Then #17 comes back from a morning walk.

#17: "so boshi do you know how we can get home, and do you know what is wrong with Goten?"

Boshi: "I do know how to get you home but I don't know what is wrong with goten, the deadly poison is going through his veins as we speak."

Will they get back home in time to save the planet earth and there friends and will they be able to save goten?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. The True Adventure Begins

**Chapter 5 - The True Adventure Begins**

Leonardo: "so how do we get back home?"

Boshi: "well you have to go back to the place the portal brought you to on this island."

#17: "ok vegeta, you carry goten."

Boshi: "I'll lead you guy's to the place you came from."

Vegeta: "how do you know the way."

Boshi: "I took #17's gun while he was sleeping."

Vegeta: "alright lead the way Boshi."

After about 9 hours of traveling they reached the place.

Vegeta: "17 what time is it?"

#17: "it's 3:28 p.m."

Leo: "so now that were all here, how do we get home?"

Boshi: "just wait about 2 minutes and the portal will open, and we will all jump through."

vegeta: "boshi your coming to?"

Boshi: "just to check out your planet."

Leo: "how do you know the portal will open back up to bring you back home?"

Boshi: "I don't."

**Then the portal appeared and everyone jumped in and they were zapped to earth.**

Leo: "were back, woh what happened?"

Then they all look around only to see no animals, no people, and destroyed buildings.

Boshi: "nice place, where is all the people and the amazing things you were telling me about? Not to mention beautiful, no offence my island looks a lot better than this beat down cemetery."

Vegeta: "what the hell happened? Are we even on planet earth?"

#17: "my scanners say we are, also our power levels are turning back to normal."

Vegeta: "on that other planet our power levels were lower."

Boshi: "again I must say this is a lovely home."

Vegeta: "Boshi do me a favor, just keep your mouth shut for awhile."

Boshi: "this place does not fit the description, so I'll give the look of your planet a negative."

#17: "no, this isn't how we left it."

vegeta: "something must of happened while we were gone."

Leo: "vegeta can you fly me to new York?"

Vegeta: "let's go, #17, boshi we'll meet back here in two hours."

Then vegeta flew Leo to new York.

#17: "have you ever flown before boshi?"

Boshi: "no."

#17: "well today is your day."

**So Boshi and c-17 flew to his cabin. Inside number 17's cabin. **

Boshi: "man it's kind of cold in here."

#17: "I'll turn on the heat."

So seventeen went into the other room and turned on the heat.

#17: "it should start to warm up, I guess I'll go take a shower."

After seventeen took his shower he listen to the messages on his phone.

#17: "these messages are 3 weeks old."

Boshi: "what is that thing you have on?"

#17: "it's a towel, I'll be right back."

#17 came back with his gun and gun belt and two bags filled with food and bullets for his gun.

#17: "boshi you what some hot chocolate?"

Boshi: "whatever it is it sounds good, I'll have some."

Then c/17 came back a minute later.

#17: "here."

Boshi: "thanks."

Then seventeen stated loading his gun.

Boshi: "what is that rag thing for?"

#17: "it's to polish my gun."

Then he stuck his gun back in it's pouch.

#17: "well I guess we should go meet up with the other two, hey wait where is goten's body?"

Boshi: "Maybe one of the other two threw his body through the portal, but I sure didn't."

Then 17 and boshi went out the door to go meet up with vegeta and Leo.

#17 and Boshi waited 15 minutes at the waiting site. When they finally showed up they weren't alone, they showed up with uub who was hurt very bad.

#17: "Well, well, fancy meeting you here Uub."

leo placed him on the ground.

Vegeta: "he took a good beating, he was barley alive when we found him."

Uub: "who's that."

Leo: "that's boshi."

Uub: "so c-17, vegeta was right your still alive."

#17: "uub what is going on, where is everyone?"

Leo: "he believes most everyone is dead, but some of your friends including your sister was captured by a guy named Glordge."

Boshi: "I'll help you rescue them if there's ladies involved?"

Then boshi get's an evil smirk.

Leo: "boshi… I don't think so."

#17: "uub what is the last thing you remember?"

Uub: "well bra was screaming the word juunanagou, but I have no idea what it meant."

Vegeta: "hey 17 wasn't that one of the names you said we could call you?"

#17: "no, no, no, it was something else?"

Uub: "I need to talk to seventeen."

So 17 walked over to uub and they talked for about 30 minutes.

#17: "I promise uub I will."

Then he leaned uub over his shoulder.

Boshi: "finally you guy's stopped talking, so do any of you know when the portal will appear?"

Vegeta: "it was your call to follow us."

Leo: "so uub these freaks planted a bomb that will destroy the earth?"

Vegeta: "when is it set to go off?"

Uub: "the next and last portal to leave this planet, and not all of us can go. The portal can only take in four people."

_There is a long moment of silence._

Leo: "guy's I am going to stay and die along with my home."

Then leo through his bag of supplies to uub.

Leo: "you'll need it."

Then the portal appears everyone jumps in. Leo sat down and crossed his feet.

Leo: "I am one with nature, my brothers where ever you are, I love you all, you to master splinter."

Then Leo felt someone pick him up and put a bag on him.

a voice: "they need you, more than me remember, what I told you."

Then Leo turned around to see uub. Leonardo: "uub what are you still doing here?"

Uub: "you mean what are you doing here." Leo: "uub I won't let you die."

Then leo gave the bag to uub and pushed him into the portal but uub disappeared behind Leo and knocked him in.

Leo: "no uub!"

Then leo grabbed onto a tree branch.

Uub: "Leo you are one of the toughest and bravest warriors I have ever met, it was great to know you."

Leo: "uub don't say that just go through the portal, plus you still have the bag."

uub: "Leo when you see goten again tell him I said hey bro, Leo do me a favor."

Then tears fill up in uub's eyes.

Uub: "save the universe."

Leo gets tears in his eyes.

Leo: "no uub."

Uub: "you must go and take down glordge do it for….me, goodbye Leonardo."

Then uub shoots the tree branch and Leo goes into the portal. Then uub explodes with the earth.

Vegeta, boshi, and #17 watch as Leo comes down out of the portal than the portal shuts.

Vegeta: "I thought uub was coming."

Leo starts crying and slams his fists on the ground.

Leo: "no Uub!"

Then the portal opens up again and the bag that leo gave to uub came down with uub's blood on it with a note saying do your thing swordsman.

vegeta: "he must of blew up as he threw the bag through, that would explain the blood, Leo are you going to be ok?"

Leo: "that's not the problem, uub could have come through, the problem was he thought he wasn't needed."

Vegeta: "Leo I'm sure there's another reason we'll find out soon, so how about we go take a nice swim later tonight?"

Leonardo stranded to his feet and wiped his tears. Leo: "vegeta your, yes there may have been a good reason why he stayed behind."

Then Leo looked at everyone else

Leo: "anyone what to go swimming?"

Boshi: "you can count me in, I'd love to swim actually."

#17: "it has been confirmed goten's body has been here since the time we left to earth."

vegeta: "just stick him under that tree."

Then they all went swimming.

**10:45 p.m. **

Leo: "I guess we all should get to sleep, so we can head back to boshi's place at 6:20 a.m in the morning. 17 just make your alarm go off and you can wake us up."

#17: "fine with me."

Boshi: "guy's that wasn't my place we slept at last night, that was just out in the open."

vegeta: "I'll tell you one thing it is nice to be back on this island, the air is so fresh."

Boshi: "trust me you'll love my place better than where we were last night."

After that leo started telling scary stories with all of them in it. then everyone went to bed. beep beep beep an alarm went off in #17's head and he woke up but boshi was already up.

Boshi: "hey #17."

#17: "I guess we should wake the others up." So they did.

Vegeta: "Well let's get this journey started."

Then 17 picked up both of his bags and leo picked up his and everyone started on the long journey to Boshi's cave.

2 hours into the trip.

Vegeta: "hey leo this is the place we met you and that ugly monster with the big ugly eye."

Leo: "yes this is the place we met at."

#17: "poor vegeta thought we were going to die."

Vegeta: "boshi I'll hold goten, you've been holding him since we started this journey."

Boshi: "thanks vegeta."

Then vegeta took over carrying goten.

#17: "so boshi how long do you think it will take us to get to your place."

Then boshi moved bushes out of the way.

Boshi: "it will take us 45 minutes to climb the mountains to get to the top, Leo and Vegeta I want you to get us some fire wood. Vegeta you can fly so it will be quick for you to carry leo to the top after you get the wood."

Vegeta: "how do we know where you live?"

Boshi: "there will be a yoshi behind a door and he will ask you who you want, and the password to get in, and it is b..o..s..h..I."

Vegeta: "that wont be hard to remember, that has to be the lamest password I have ever heard of."

Leo: "ok you guy's head up we'll get the wood."

Then Leo handed boshi his bag and vegeta gave 17 goten, and then boshi and #17 walked to the top of the mountain. After about 30 minutes of gathering wood they made two wooden packs to carry all the wood. then leo saw something run behind him.

Leo: "vegeta did you see that?"

vegeta: "what?"

Leo: "it went that way."

Then leonardo ran off and vegeta followed him. Then leo came to a spiky bush so he pulled out his swords and cut the bush and then he put his swords back in his sword holder.

Vegeta: "what do you see?"

Leonardo: "sh, I see koopa's, it looks like there, who's that ugly guy?"

a koopa: "master bowser where do you want this?"

Bowser: "over there."

Leo: "I guess his names bowser." Then vegeta walks up be side

Leonardo: "that's bowser over there."

Then four more guy's come out of the bush and start beating up koopa's.

Vegeta: "who are they?"

Bowser: "well, well if it isn't the mario brothers, yoshi, and donkey kong."

Vegeta: "hey you want to go down there and introduce ourselves?"

Leonardo: "no I say we go down and kick mario and yoshi's butt's, remember what boshi told us? He said they were evil."

Vegeta: "I still have a hard time beiliving that, we also need to take down bowser."

Leo: "your right, let's turtle/lize them."

Then vegeta and leonardo jump down. Bowser turns around only to take a nice kick from Leo witch sends him flying into a tree.

Mario: "woh, who are you?"

Vegeta: "your worst nightmare." Then vegeta kicks luigi and mario into DK and yoshi. then Leonardo pulls out both of his swords and starts chopping, he cut's a koopa's head off and kicks it into another one.

Vegeta: "hey mario brothers, DK, and Yoshi, I would say goodbye to/ big bang attack!" then he shoots his attack at all four of them witch sends them flying.

Leo: "man these koopa's sure have a lot of blood for little guy's like themselves." then all the koopa's smile at Leo.

Leonardo: "what is so funny?"

Then he turns around only to see bowser.

Bowser: "take this turtle creature!"

When bowser tried to punch Leonardo who ducked, the Leo jumped up into the air and tried to slice him but bowser grabbed his swords and swung him into a tree.When leo got up from his great fall bowser kicked him 12 feet into the air then bowser grabbed leo by his left leg and started swinging him, then he threw him into a tree where he started pounding on his chest. then someone kicked bowser to the ground.

Redy: "hey guy's, boshi sent me because you guy's were taking to long with the wood, hey where's vegeta."

Then vegeta flew in.

Vegeta: "ha mario and his friends were a joke."

Then a green fire ball consumed vegeta witch made him cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

Luigi: "take that funny guy."

Leo: "why have you return, have you come to kick more people off the island?"

Redy: "Leo what are you talking about?"

Then yoshi, mario, and dk show up.

Leo: "but boshi told me they were the enemy."

Yoshi: "what that little lying, he must still be upset because me and mario beat him in kart racing."

Vegeta: "Some how I knew that boshi was lying."

Leo: "than if you guy's aren't the enemy than who is?"

Then bowser's eyes open and he tries to do a jump kick on leonardo, but he does a back flip and bowser lands on the ground and turns around only to get kicked off the cliff into the water by Leonardo.

Leo turns around.

Leo: "we need to talk."

So they talk for about 45 minutes.

Vegeta: "so we'll meet here tomorrow at 2:00 p.m."

Then redy, Leo and vegeta headed up the mountain.

Leo: "redy I guess me and vegeta will stay at your place tonight.

And then they went up into a tree. Vegeta: this isn't to bad. then they all talked and laughed for 2 hours and then they went to bed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. New Allies

**Chapter 6 - New Allies**

Leo began to wake up that morning.

Leo: "hey redy, where's vegeta?"

Redy: "you can just call me Droshi, but redy's fine to, well vegeta went out training somewhere."

Leo: "I'm going to go out and do a little training myself. then vegeta came to the front of the tree house."

Vegeta: "it's 1:47, it's time to go meet up with mario."

leonardo: "what do you mean how do you know the time?"

vegeta: "#17 and boshi are outside."

Then redy and leo went down the ladder.

Boshi: "good morning guy's."

Leo: "I heard you were the one who got beat by yoshi."

Boshi: "crud vegeta told you."

Leo: "actually I was there."

boshi: "vegeta said you were knocked out, that you got the tar beat out of you by Bowser."

leo: "that's not true, I had everything under control."

vegeta: "really is that why redy came and knocked bowser to the ground."

Leo: "alright I'll admit he had me there for a second, not to mention when luigi shot you with a fire ball and you fell to the ground."

Vegeta: "my back was turned that's how he got a hit."

Leo: "when my back was turned, big bowser came behind me, did I get my shell waxed no, I jumped out of the way."

Vegeta: "you still got smoked."

Leo: "your being a hothead."

#17: "you guy's had all this fun and you didn't invite me."

vegeta: "I still cant get that image out of my head, when you killed all those koopa's."

Leonardo: "I cant believe you told yoshi, mario, luigi, and DK you were their worst nightmare. How corny is that!"

Redy: "that's enough we need to go meet the Mario's."

vegeta: "ok let's go."

Leo: "hey boshi where's goten?"

Boshi: "he's with a doctor."

#17: "let's go, we've talked enough."

Then they started down the mountain.

Leo: "so was boshi place a nice place to sleep at Android 17?"

#17: "we never did go to his place, we slept out in the open because you guy's were taking to long with the wood."

Then they waited at the meeting place for 8 minutes and mario and luigi showed up.

Vegeta: "where's donkey kong and yoshi?"

Luigi: "they are searching for bowser and his gang, what was that move called you did to us yesterday? And how did you do it?"

vegeta: "it was called the big bag attack, and you must focus your energy, what about that fire ball you used on me?"

Luigi: "same here it take's focus and energy."

#17: "so you must be mario."

Luigi: "no I'm luigi, and who might you be."

Leonardo: "that's the android I told you about."

Luigi: "so 17, vegeta, and leo are telling me your home planet blew up."

#17: "yes it sure did, some guy named." Mario cut him off.

Mario: "no need to explain leo and vegeta told us everything."

Leo: "where's my bag?"

Boshi: "I left it under a tree, don't worry the only thieves around are koopa's."

Boshi: "hey why don't we go to my place and, wait leo and vegeta you guy's need to go to the east and get me a certain kind of wood. The rest of us will talk and wait for you."

Vegeta: "ok let's go."

Boshi tilts his sun glasses down.

Boshi: "not so fast, I'm sending redy with you just incase you run in to any trouble. Redy will stop you from getting in a fight."

Then leonardo, droshi, and vegeta headed off to the east to get the wood.

**49 minutes later. **

vegeta: "why does boshi always send us to get the wood, does he have something against us?"

droshi: "he does it to me all the time."

Something runs by leo.

Leonardo: "did you guy's see that."

Vegeta: "not again, now I know your joking."

Then leo just run's off again.

Redy/droshi: "I guess we better follow him."

Then vegeta and droshi follow leo through the forest.

redy: "there he is."

Leo: "sh, more koopa's."

Redy: "let's go down there and yoshi/lize them."

Leo: "you mean turtle/lize."

Vegeta: "they both mean the same thing."

Leo: "that koopa just went in that warehouse."

Vegeta: "great a bowser headquarters made out of wood, that's pathetic."

leonardo: "we should get a closer look."

**So the three of them jumped on top of the building and listen through the holes in the wood.**

Bowser: "yes now that I have captured wario, yoshi, and donkey kong I will brainwash them and turn them on the mario's." Redy: "this is bad."

DK: "you wont get away with this."

Then bowser pushed a switch foreword you could here Wario, DK, and yoshi screaming in pain.

Redy: "we have to help them."

And with that vegeta flew up and blasted a hole in the building and all three of them jumped in.

Vegeta: "bowser."

Then he turn's the switch off and turns around.

Bowser: "well, well, the green turtle and the annoying monkey, and there little yoshi."

Leonardo: "you got lucky last time bowser but this time you go down."

Bowser: "really, we'll see about that, my allies arise."

Then yoshi, wario, and dk get up from there platforms.

Bowser: "attack!"

Then there eyes turn red and yoshi and wario take on vegeta and dk takes on redy.

Leo jumps in front of bowser and pulls out his swords.

Leonardo: "Let's dance."

Then leo does a run and jump kick that makes bowser slide into a wall, then leo runs over and starts punching him.

Vegeta: "wario, yoshi snap out of it."

Yoshi: "hiss."

Wario: "rah."

vegeta: "ok, it looks like that didn't work."

Then yoshi kicks vegeta making him fly towards a wall but before he could hit, wario jumps over vegeta and kicks him back to yoshi.

Redy: "DK snap out of it, hey if you do we can go get some yummy bananas."

Then dk smiles.

Redy: "yes it's working."

Then dk starts to change back.

Redy: "yes!"

Than his eye's turn back red.

Droshi: "I always thought you were a freak, you went bananas in your head years ago."

Then donkey kong get's angry again and kicks droshi into a pipe made out of vines and starts beating him up in the corner.

After about 15 punches bowser finely grabs leo's hand and pull's him up and kicks him across the room onto some cardboard boxes.

Leo: "cant see."

Then leo moves the boxes out of the way only to see bowser's fist coming down to punch him. So Leo jumped up and grabbed onto the side of bowser's arm and kicks him to the ground.

Vegeta stands to his feet only to have yoshi grab him from behind and hold him. wario comes up to vegeta, wario opens his own gloves and spits on both of them and then wario makes two tight fists and start's punching vegeta. droshi finally kicks dk off of him witch makes dk slam his head, and he's knocked out.

Droshi: "maybe when he wakes up he wont be brainwashed anymore."

Then leo pulls his swords back out and tries to cut up bowser but he doges Leo's attacks for about 2 minutes, leo finely jumps up and kicks bowser to the ground.

Leo: "looks like he's down for good."

Then leo puts his swords in and as soon as he does bowser jumps up and rams him into the wall.

After about 3 minutes wario kicks vegeta in the stomach and yoshi lets him fall to the ground.

In a mind controlled voice/ wario: "let's finish this trash."

Then vegeta jumps up and does a spin kick that nocks down yoshi and wario.

Vegeta: "now for the finish."

droshi: "no!" vegeta we need them alive they are being mind controlled remember?"

Vegeta: "well it looks like they'll be down for awhile."

Leo comes out of the wall and kicks bowser into some pipes made out of vines. then redy and vegeta join him.

Bowser: "you guy's are pretty good, even you redy for a puny yoshi like yourself."

redy: "thanks, but I couldn't say the same for you."

Bowser: "keep being a funny guy little one, well since you three have made it this far it's time for the real deal."

Vegeta: "what have you been holding back?"

Bowser: "no I have been giving it my all, let me introduce you to my fighting machine."

Then bowser presses a button that opens a door. when the door opens you see someone playing videogames.

a voice: "yes that is my highest score!"

Bowser: "bowser/jr! get out here we have company."

bowser/jr: "five more minutes papa."

Bowser: "get out here right now!"

bowser/jr: "why don't you make me."

Bowser: "will you three excuse for a minute."

Bowser: "get out there right now!" Then he just turns of the videogame.

bowser/jr: "that was my highest score, fine I'm coming."

Then bowser and bowser/jr walk towards vegeta, redy and leonardo. then something explodes the bowser headquarters. After all the smoke cleared bowser/jr was missing and a man in a helicopter had him.

Bowser: "no!."

Leo: "bowser let's finish this."

Bowser: "no, I'll make you a deal."

Leo: "I'm listening."

**After about 1 hour. **

Vegeta: "so if you decide to join us just look us up."

Leo: "and bowser... we will fight again." Then the three of them walked off.

Redy: "how can we trust him."

Leo: "we have to, we have no choice. The more fighters the easier to take down glordge and his minions, jeez dk's heavy, vegeta you want to trade?"

Vegeta: "nope."

Leo: "how about you redy."

Redy: "no way."

So then the three of them went to a yoshi who could heal wario, yoshi, and DK. Then vegeta, leo, and Droshi walked to find mario and the others.

Vegeta: "darn! where are they, that's it I'm going to fly up and see if I can see them."

Vegeta looks around for a minute.

Vegeta: "where the heck are they!"

Then two plains come behind vegeta and almost crash because he was in there way. vegeta fly's down beside leo and droshi.

Droshi: "do you think there dead?"

Leo: "I don't know."

Then the two planes open and a fury fox and a bird jump out of the planes.

bird: "what do think your doing getting in our way, and how were you flying like that?"

Leo: "we mean you no harm."

fox/creature: "well you've asked for a fight."

And with that the creatures pull out there laser guns and start firing.

Vegeta: "big bang attack!"

vegeta shoots it at the fox creature.

fox/creature: "deflector."

Then the blast reflects back hitting vegeta and Droshi.

Leonardo: "take this."

Then Leo jumps up and cut's the ends off of the creatures guns and kicks them both into the water.

Leonardo: "well that takes care of that."

Droshi and Vegeta come running back.

vegeta: "its already over."

Vegeta: "leo you sure do know how to take down a simple enemy."

Droshi: "we better go find the others."

vegeta: "right, hey maybe there up by your tree house, redy let's go check."

Leo: "why didn't I think of that."

Then they walk up to his tree house.

Boshi: "where have you been, and where's the wood?"

Vegeta: "to make a long story short bowser."

#17: "you guy's had another fight without me!"

Then a huge ship comes down.

Mario: "#17 our company is here."

**Then the ship door opens. **

Leo: "it's that same bird guy."

Mario: "falco are you ok?"

Falco takes his hand and brushes his feathers out of his face.

Falco: "do I look ok!"

Leo: "if your falco who was your buddy?"

Falco: "Fox mccloud, or you could say starfox."

Luigi: "falco why are you all wet."

Falco: "why don't you ask your green turtle friend."

Then fox comes out of the ship wiping off with a towel.

Fox: "you guy's."

Vegeta: "we need to talk."

**1 hour later.**

Fox: "ok so it looks like were a team against this glordge guy."

Falco: "but how do you know he'll come to this universe."

#17: "we were told by our friend uub before he exploded with the planet."

Fox: "falco I'm taking #17 up to great/fox so he can help Rob fix the ship up, since krystal and slippy are gone on a trip."

Falco: "fine with me, I'll just stay here."

Then fox and juunanagou jump into the arwings and fly up to great-fox.

**2 minutes. In space.**

Fox: "open main doors."

Then fox and c-17 put up the arwings and go to the main room.

Rob: "hello fox."

Fox: "hey rob this is seventeen, he will be helping you repair the ship."

#17: "you guy's can call me juunanagou if you'd like, so where do we start."

Rob: "the main engine."

Then rob and #17 leave the room.

Fox: "let's see what's on TV."

Then fox turns on the TV. Channel/9: "we bring you this breaking news live, to you john."

John: "there are two guy's teaming up, one appears to be king boo and the other who calls himself maj."

Fox turns the TV off and starts to doze off.

**3 hours later.**

Back on yoshi island.

Falco: "I should of brought my swim suite."

Mario: "don't worry when fox and 17 come back you can fly back up to great/fox and get it."

Vegeta: "or you can just swim in your boxers, me, goten, and seventeen did when we first got here, but when we returned to earth I grabbed a pair."

Leo: "they are still in my bag I brought."

Falco: "so witch one of you arrived on this island first?"

Leo: "I did, about 3 days before them."

Falco: "darn I'm so hot, that's it I'm swimming in my boxers."

Vegeta: "Boshi, where's the bags?"

Luigi: "follow me I'll show you."

Then vegeta and luigi walk off to go get the two bags. Back on great/fox outside by the main engine.

Juunanagou: "ok were ready to transport the new engine."

Rob: "ok."

Then the engine is slowly put into place.

#17: "perfect, looks like were done, the blasters were repaired and the main server for the computers."

Rob: "mission complete."

Then the two head back to the main room only to be startled by peppy hare.

Peppy: "who are you, fox wake up we have an intruder." Fox jumps up and points his blaster at #17.

Fox: "um peppy that's not the enemy, he was helping rob repair the ship."

Peppy: "wow, they sure did a good job. I thought you got some experts to fix the ship."

#17 shakes peppy's hand.

c-17: "you can just call me Juunanagou."

Fox: "or seventeen, he's an android who was created by a brilliant guy called dr./Gero."

Peppy: "why don't you take a seat #17 and tell me a bit about yourself, other than how well you can repair things."

#17: "ok."

**2 hours later. **

Peppy: "ha ha! and slippy, falco, and krystal thought I was going to die, but fox knew what was going on."

#17: "great story."

Main/computer: "distress call I repeat distress call."

Peppy: "fox, Juunanagou get to the arwings it looks like it's coming from venom."

Fox: "let's go." Then the two rush off to the arwings.

What could be the problem/ fox and seventeen will be the first two to find out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Survivors

**Chapter 7 - Survivors**

In space.

Fox: "darn!"

We have been flying around venom for 45 freaking minutes."

#17: "let's not leave yet, we haven't checked the whole planet."

Then many aircrafts surround them and start firing.

Fox: "let's attack!"

#17: "who are these guy's?"

Fox: "I don't know but there shooting at us so they have to go down."

**5 minutes later.**

Fox: "good that's all of them but who were they?" Then 2 ships come down and start firing at fox and c/17. Then a music theme comes on.

Starwolf: "hello fox, by the way thanks for taking down those goons."

Panther/caroso: "hello fox how's life been?"

#17: "who are you guy's."

Panther: "well, well, looks like fox has a new member, by the way where's krystal."

Fox: "she's on a trip, so where's Leon?"

Starwolf: "he's back at the base."

#17: "so what have you come for, if it's a fight you want let's get past the talking stuff."

Panther: "you wouldn't stand a chance new fox member."

#17: "where did wolf get you, at the cat little kitties section?"

Fox: "juunanagou that's enough, so wolf what do you want?"

Wolf: "we have to go Panther."

Then wolf shoots out a blinding bomb from his wolfen and they fly off.

Fox: "let's head back to the ship."

#17: "alright."

**Back on yoshi island.**

Luigi: "were back."

Mario: "luigi what took you guy's so long, did you get lost?"

Vegeta: "you could say that."

DK: "hey Luigi."

Luigi: "hey dk, are all three of you up?"

Mario: "no, only DK."

Falco and wario come out of the water.

Falco: "Boshi take us to this goten guy so we can get him some real help."

Mario: "yes maybe we can take him to Brooklyn or the mushroom kingdom for some help."

Boshi: "ok let's go, hey where's leo and Redy."

Then the two of them jump down from a tree.

Leonardo: "we were just checking out the view of the ocean."

Boshi: "let's go get goten."

Then all of them walk towards the north to go get goten.

**3 hours later.**

Falco: "finally were here."

Boshi moves the leaves out of the way and they all walk into the cave.

DR./Yoshi: "he's gotten worse I'm afraid."

Mario: "we'll take it from here."

Vegeta: "we need to get him to that mushroom place you were talking about mario."

Luigi: "we'll leave first thing in the morning vegeta."

Leo: "doctor do you think goten will be able to survive over night?"

DR./Yoshi: "yes, I give this guy 2 days before he kicks the bucket."

Luigi: "we might as well make camp guy's."

Mario: let's go. Then all of them walk out of the cave.

Falco: "someone has to go get some fire wood."

Wario: "it sure isn't me."

Mario: "luigi, vegeta, come let's go fetch some fire wood."

Vegeta: "ha, if we run into a fight leo wont be joining in."

Leo: "come on vegeta, bowser and his crew are probably asleep."

Redy: "mario can I come?"

Mario: "droshi you have to stay here and make sure the others don't run off."

Luigi: "ok let's go."

Then the three of them walk off. 35 minutes into the trip.

Mario: "so you came from a planet with something called the dragon/balls?"

Vegeta: "yes and I was wondering if this planet had some."

Luigi: "I've never heard of any dragon/balls, what do they look like?"

Vegeta: "they are an orange shiny color and are round."

Then a koopa comes down from a tree.

Koopa: "hello vegeta, now about that deal, meet us down by the river we need to talk."

Then the koopa jumps into the trees and runs off.

Luigi: "Vegeta, what deal is he talking about?"

Vegeta: "um."

Mario: "let's go, you can talk on the way."

Vegeta: "hey wait I wasn't the one who made a deal with king bowser, it was leo."

Mario: "what, I would expect that out of someone like wario, not Leonardo."

Luigi: "let's go see what they want."

The three of them run down to the river.

Mario: "they must be in that huge cabin like thing."

Vegeta: "ha, another cheaply made bowser headquarters, there's no way those koopa's could have made a new headquarters so fast. He must of had two built at the same time."

Luigi: "so should we knock on the door."

Mario: "I say we go through the vents."

Vegeta: "mario I doubt that they have vents, I say we blast the door down."

Luigi: "I think my idea would be the best."

Mario: "me to."

Vegeta: "I agree, and luigi your knocking."

Then all three of them walk up to the door and luigi knocks 5 times.

Vegeta: "what is keeping them, that's it I'm blasting this door down!"

Mario: "vegeta no."

The door begins to open.

Vegeta: "take this!" Then he shoots out a blast that takes down the door and the koopa who was opening up.

Vegeta: "sorry about that little one, now where's bowser?"

Koopa: "down the hall to your right."

Then the koopa falls to the ground, the three of them step in.

Vegeta: "you would think they could at least get some candles to lighten this place up."

Then a light pops on.

Bowser: "ha ha ha ha ha! you guy's actually showed up."

Luigi: "what's this deal you made with the one called Leonardo?"

Bowser: "that's mine and his little secret."

Mario: "so you tricked him."

Bowser: "exactly, but it's to bad none of you will leave this place alive, oh and vegeta I have met one of your old enemies he is a very tough guy."

Vegeta: "and who might that be?"

Bowser: "let's just say he's going to help me rule the universe, ha ha ha!"

Luigi: "I'm tired of hearing your stupid mouth, your going down."

Bowser: "really."

Then bowser jumps up in the air and shoots fire down towards the three warriors but all 3 of them dodge his attack.

Bowser: "Now!" then many koopa's come charging in.

Vegeta: "it looks like they want a fight."

Mario: "if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

Bowser: "charge!"

Then the koopa's start to attack. 5 minutes into the battle.

Mario: "vegeta together."

Vegeta: "right."

Mario shoots a fire ball out witch forms with vegeta's blast witch takes down 4 koopa's.

Luigi: "you three think you can take me on."

1/Koopa: "of course we can."

Luigi charges them and loads up a green fire ball witch takes them all down. Bowser presses a button on a remote control witch makes cages come down on mario and luigi.

vegeta: "hey bowser, you forgot about me."

Vegeta powers up and fly's towards bowser and they start fighting for about 12 minutes, landing punch's on each other pounding each other to the ground. bowser wipes blood from his mouth.

bowser: "I cant tell who's tougher you or leonardo, but I'll go with you."

Still breathing hard as he speaks.

vegeta: "I've taken on much stronger dopes then you, it's just my power level is low in this world."

Then bowser jumps up and kicks vegeta into the ground.

Bowser: "see you plumbers later."

Then bowser jumps into a turtle craft and fly's off.

mario: "vegeta are you down there?"

Vegeta comes flying out of the ground.

Luigi: "can you get us out of these cages?"

vegeta: "I'll try, it depends how strong it is."

Vegeta opens the cages with ease.

Luigi: "let's head back to the camp."

Mario: "it must be about 12:00 A.M, let's get that wood and head back."

When the three of them got back to camp there was already a fire going.

Mario: "boy do we have a story for them in the morning."

Vegeta: "I'm going to go take a swim, I'll see you two in the morning."

Luigi: "ok."

Vegeta swam for 82 minutes and went to bed, what journey's lye ahead for the fighters.

**Next morning.**

Everyone is awakened by the loud noise of two loud arwings. Fox and seventeen jump out of the arwings.

Falco: "hey fox, darn I was having a great dream."

Wario: "it's only 8:30 A.M you guy's woke us up much to early."

Mario: "hello fox, everyone get up were heading to the mushroom kingdom, everyone got up."

Leo: "I'll go get goten."

Then they all made five boats. Ten hours at sea.

Boshi: "I wonder where fox and falco are."

#17: "it's only been ten hours and you already miss them, there probably at great/fox."

Vegeta: "what is great/fox?"

#17: "there main ship."

Leonardo: "so luigi your telling me bowser made all that up?"

Luigi: "he must of, him and his fellow koopa's attacked us."

Leo: "darn, now I know what c-17 feels like when he misses out in a battle."

Boshi: "vegeta can you fly up and see if any pirates are anything is coming?"

Vegeta: "don't be foolish pirates were way back in the day."

vegeta fly's up and a cannon ball almost hit's him.

Vegeta: "pirates!"

boshi: "what do we do, I think they want gold, hey yoshi's up."

Yoshi: "I've been up for 15 minutes, what you didn't notice?"

Mario: "enough you two, we have bigger things to worry about like a bunch of angry pirates."

Luigi: "vegeta and juunanagou you guy's can fly so why don't you take them out."

#17: "I have a better idea me and vegeta will give you and mario a lift to there ship, and all four of us will take them out."

mario: "ok then let's take them out."

Vegeta grabs luigi and 17 grabs mario and they get on the ship.

Vegeta: "why did you fire at me?"

Pirate: "this is all pirate territory now, so you might as well scam, unless you can teach us how to fly."

Vegeta: "actually this is saiyan territory."

Pirate: "really then we'll have to eliminate you." Then the pirate shoots his gun at vegeta and he catches the bullet and crushes it.

Vegeta puts on his saiyan smirk. Pirate/2: "he must be an angel from the heavens, or worse yet a demen from below, the _Darkness_."

Pirate/3: "why has god sent you?"

The four of them look at each other and smile.

Luigi: "he has sent us to tell you to get out of the seas."

#17: "and he means fast, like right now."

Pirate/4: "ok ok ok! we will I just don't want to go down to the dark."

Vegeta: "trust me, I send people down there all the time, that is my job up in the heavens."

Pirate/2: "wait a minute, if you guy's are angles where's your wings?"

Mario: "they are not visible on earth."

Pirate/8: "ok go tell the captain we need to get off the sea's now, hurry go!"

**2 minutes later.**

Captain: "what is this, these aren't angles those two are the mario's, I don't know who the other two are."

Pirate: "I knew something fishy was going on."

Pirate/6: "mate you mean to tell me them ain't angles?"

Captain: "yes, now get these plumbers off my ship!"

All/pirates 1-36: "ha ha ha ha ha, there plumbers ha ha ha ha!"

Pirate: "you want to fix our sink, nasty water seems to come out of it, ha ha ha!"

Vegeta: "ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

All the pirates stop laughing and begin to get a bit scared because they don't know why vegeta is laughing.

Vegeta: "ha ha, you guy's are a bunch of jokes sitting on an old raggedy boat with cracks in the wall, and who knows what."

Pirate: "are you making a joke out of us."

Vegeta: "what do you mean you cant make a joke out of a joke, you were all born a joke."

Pirate: "that's it! Then he tries slicing vegeta 6 times but he doges all six and knees him in the stomach witch make him fall slam wham to the ground.

Captain: "ok, this is how it's going to be, vegeta and the Mario's will die, you may still have a chance to join us."

#17: "nah, as vegeta said you guy's are a bunch of jokes."

Captain: "fine, attack!"

All the pirates run towards them and start slicing but vegeta, luigi, 17, and mario didn't even have to touch them. finally the pirates got tired of cutting the air.

Vegeta: "captain see what I mean, a bunch of jokes, and you're the clown who taught them how to fight like camels."

Then luigi jumps up and knocks all the pirates to the ground.

Mario: "now for the finish."

Mario jumps up and kicks the captain off the boat.

#17: "looks like we can head back to our boats now."

One of the pirates get's up and vegeta turns around and sees him.

Pirate/3: "ah!." he jumps into the water.

vegeta: "good, that's what I thought."

Then they head back to there boats.

Donkey Kong: "what happened?"

#17: "well leo you missed out on another fight, these guy's had swords like you."

Leo: "How did I know."

**12 hours later. **

Mario: "we are here, the mushroom kingdom."

Boshi: "I don't feel so good."

Wario: "it's about time we got here, I'll see you guy's later."

Vegeta: "DK should of stayed with us, but instead we dropped him off at his island." Vegeta said to himself.

Mario: "we better get goten to a Doctor."

Leo and mario take Goten to a hospital. Luigi show's vegeta and boshi around the mushroom kingdom.

Two women: "hello boy's."

Boshi: "rah, hello ladies."

Vegeta: "I don't think they were talking to you, I think they were talking to luigi and me."

Boshi: "I can never get a girl."

Luigi: "just wait and one day she'll pop up."

Boshi: "who?"

Vegeta: "the woman that you desire."

A little toad takes a guy's wallet and he doesn't notice, vegeta grabs the little guy by the arm.

Vegeta: "hey don't take things that don't belong to, you got it."

little/toad: "yes mister."

vegeta: "excuse me sir you dropped this."

Man: "thanks a lot."

Vegeta: "your welcome."

Two arwings come flying down from the sky.

Boshi: "it's falco! yes he's back."

Luigi: "so is fox."

The two arwings open and fox and falco jump out, but fox is holding someone.

Fox: "vegeta, goten saved us and he's hanging on to life by a thread."

Luigi: "but goten's at the hospital."

Fox lay's the saver on the ground.

Vegeta: "that's not goten, that's, that's, go, go, gohan."

At the tip of his lungs he manages to say,

Gohan: "Vegeta I." then gohan smiles and falls unconscious.

It looks like gohan has managed to to survive his blast from bly but what is his story?

To Be Continued


	8. An Invader

**Chapter 8 - An Invader**

Vegeta: "boshi take gohan and get him to a hospital as fast as you can go now!."

Boshi: "right I'm on it."

Boshi runs off with gohan.

Falco: "so who's Gohan?"

Vegeta: "he's goten's older brother."

Luigi: "so what brings you two to the mushroom kingdom, did you just show up to drop off gohan?"

Fox: "partially, but there is some guy going around hurting many people for what reason no one really knows. We need your help on taking him down."

Luigi: "you can count us in, what does this guy look like?"

Falco: "a guy with a face white as the clouds."

Vegeta: "his skin is that white?"

Fox: "yes and he can also fly like you and juunanagou."

Vegeta: "we better get the others first, maybe this guy's working for Glordge."

Luigi: "let's go tell the others."

**Then fox and them meet up with the whole gang.**

#17: "so gohan's at the hospital right now, and when him and goten recover we can go take down glordge."

Vegeta: "where's our bags leo?"

Leo: "there at the hotel."

Falco: "I say we go hunt down that killer."

Mario: "ok I have a couple ships we can use."

Fox: "juunanagou remember the skills we talked when flying."

#17: "You don't have to worry about me."

Boshi: "can I come, I know some fighting moves."

**Then two boats come to shore.**

Broshi: "you guy's don't mind if me and redy tag along."

#17: "hey orangey."

Orangey: "just call me broshi, orangey's ok I guess."

Droshi: "hey yoshi and boshi."

Yoshi: "hey."

Fox: "we better get a move on before anymore people get hurt."

Leo: "mario lead us to these extra crafts."

Mario: "it's just a big huge one."

Leonardo: "let's go."

Everyone get's in the huge craft accept fox and falco.

Vegeta: "so boshi what did they say about gohan?"

Boshi: "I'm sorry, they said he's not going to make it."

Vegeta: "oh great."

Boshi: "I've always wanted to say that after watching all those movies, I was just kidding."

Vegeta: "Ha, how did I know?"

boshi: "She said gohan will be up in moving in about 9 days."

Vegeta: "thank goodness."

#17: "so leo what did they say about goten?"

Leo: "what did that guy say again mario?"

Mario: "about two weeks, he said the poison was in his system really good."

Leo: "so fox where are we stopping first to look for this guy?"

Falco: "we just got an update, he was last seen on the planet venom."

#17: "venom, hey fox isn't that were we met up with wolf and panther?"

Fox: "That's right."

Falco: "you guy's met up with wolf and you didn't tell me, that's just bogus."

Fox: "don't worry falco you will get your shot at him soon in time, rob confirm location on venom."

Rob: "towards east."

Fox: "let's take down that freak boy's."

Luigi: "I have always wondered how it would be like to travel space like starfox or samus."

Mario: "that must be the guy down there."

All three ships land and everyone gets out. Fox pulls out his blaster.

fox: "you turn around right now."

a voice: "it's been along time hasn't it vegeta."

Vegeta: "how did you know my name, your voice I've heard it somewhere."

the/voice: "the way you destroyed me was, with that big bang attack."

vegeta: "you must be."

The figure turns around.

voice: "I am android 19, I was about to finish off goku when you came to his aid."

#17: "so your that android DR./Gero made."

Falco: "so what do we have here, a fat punk who is killing people, and for what?"

Mario: "Yah."

#19: "I wouldn't talk so much for a guy who works in the sewers, you and that guy must be mario and luigi."

Luigi: "how did you know our names?"

#19: "I know all of your names, your Leonardo, fox, and falco."

Boshi: your a very bad guy, I've always wanted to say that."

Falco: "who are you working for, and how did you know our names?"

Falco starts breathing a bit faster.

In his head yoshi: "what's up with falco, we haven't even started fighting yet."

#19: "if that's the last thing, you would like to know, before I annihilate you, I will tell you."

Leo: "so spit it out."

#19: "my master has had some scanner devices travel the world to watch some of the greatest fighters like Splinter."\

Leo: "my master?"

#19: "yes."

mario: "where's dr./Gero now?"

#19: "my master isn't dr./Gero, in fact it is an enemy two of you have faced before."

vegeta: "was your leader spying on me as well?"

#19: "not you or c/17 because I already had data on you."

Leo: "I say we take this guy down."

#19: "flash!."

The whole area was blinded with a very bright light.

**After the light cleared out.**

Mario: "we must find where that guy went to."

Fox: "everyone to the ships."

They all fly back to the mushroom kingdom except boshi, vegeta, falco, and fox.

**In great fox. **

Vegeta: "guy's I have one important thing to say, nineteen can drain your energy with those red dots on his hand."

Falco: "you've got to be kidding, I say we wait for gohan and goten to get better."

Boshi: "I agree big time on that one, I really don't want some guy taking my energy."

Fox: "I say we take him now."

vegeta: "no, this guy is to tough, it takes a super saiyan to beat him. I still need to train."

Falco: "are you sure there is a such thing as a super saiyan?"

boshi: "yah does your hair really turn gold, your sure it's not a legend right?"

vegeta: "yes I'm sure because in my world my power level was much higher."

boshi: "let's head back to the mushroom kingdom, falco see you later."

Vegeta: "remember wait for the rest of us before you go and take on the android."

falco: "ok."

Then boshi and vegeta fly off.

Falco: "fox what are you doing?"

Fox: "there you are."

Falco: "is that that charger gun samus let you borrow?"

Fox: "sure is, and #19 is going to be feeling pain once I shoot him with this, let's go falco."

Falco: "but remember what mario said about team?"

Fox: "shush, do they look like your leader, come let's go."

Falco: "ok fox."

**Back at the mushroom kingdom.**

Mario: "so Doc when do you think gohan will be able to talk."

Doctor: "1 or two days, it just depends. He could even be on his feet in 5 days at the rate he's healing."

Mario: "thanks for the update, so what about goten?"

Doc: "it may take him a bit longer to recover because he needed medical care, 1 day after he was struck by the poison to recover as quick as gohan."

Luigi: "hey mario."

Doc: "you must be luigi."

Mario: "yep that's him."

Luigi and Mario talk with the doctor for about 3 minutes then they head over to the hotel.

Vegeta: "hey guy's you're here."

Leonardo: "he guy's witch room are you staying in."

They all gave each other there room numbers just in case they had information about anything. They all ate dinner at a restaurant, then they all headed back to there hotel rooms except yoshi, redy and broshi shared a room with mario and boshi shared a room with vegeta.

**Next Morning 10:30 A.M **

Fox: "there he is."

Falco: "what is he doing in corneria city?"

Fox: "let's give him a blasting welcome."

Then fox starts shooting lasers out of his arwing.

#19: "well well, fox and falco."

They both start shooting at 19.

Falco: "let's lead him away from the city."

Fox: "good call, c/19 follow us."

They take #19 to a small island far from where people can get hurt. Fox and Falco jump out of there arwings.

#19: "so witch one of you wants to die first?"

Falco: "I'll beat on him a bit, then you can have a shot at him."

Fox: "fine with me." Falco smiles and runs towards nineteen.

**Back at the hotel. **

Yoshi: "mario wake up wake up, let's go get some breakfast."

#17: "hey mario."

Mario: "hey, what time is it?"

#17: "11:05 A.M."

Mario: "ok let's go."

After they ate.

Leo: "hey guy's has anyone seen vegeta, I haven't seen him all morning."

Boshi: "he said something about going down to the lake to train."

Luigi: "yah he said something about getting up at six to train."

Yoshi: "I know vegeta, he'll show up anytime now."

Vegeta fly's down with a chicken spicy sandwich."

Vegeta: "you guy's should get some lunch."

Yoshi: "told you he would show up."

**Back at the fight.**

Falco speeds up his running. falco jumps over nineteen and kicks him into the ground. 19 and falco battle it out for about 18 minutes. #19 grabs both of falco's wrists and starts absorbing his energy.

Falco: "ah ah ah ah, let go of me you!"

Then fox kicks 19 to the ground and starts pounding him for about 48 minutes.

Breathing hard as he talks/Fox: "your no match for the mighty fox mccloud."

Nineteen smiles and kicks fox into the air and knocks him around in the sky for about 5 minutes, 19 kicks fox witch sends him right to the ground. 19 sits on fox's stomach, as you can see the reflection of fox's face in the energy absorber.

#19: "time to die fox."

He turns around and sees falco.

#19: "don't worry falco you'll get your turn next."

Falco: "I'm sorry fox, I am just to weak to help you."

Fox: "ah ah ah ah ah rah ah!!!!!!!!"

#19: "ha ha ha ha!"

**Back at the mushroom kingdom**.

mario and vegeta are watching the news.

Mario: "well looks like there replacing that old road."

Vegeta: "how old was it."

Mario: "78 years old."

news/John: "he's there attacking ah ah!"

a voice: "point the screen here."

John: "ok maj!"

voice: "it's majin buu or you could just say super buu."

John: "ok!"

Super/buu: "hey vegeta I know your probably watching the news, you may of taken down that fat buu and that silly of a kid buu but I remain ha ha ha ah!"

Then the screen goes blank. Vegeta and mario look at each other.

mario: "who's that buu guy?"

Vegeta: "I'll tell you on the way, we have bigger problems then android ninteen.

It looks like majin-super-buu has returned and what kind of evil could him and king boo be plotting, and is there anyone who can save fox from getting his life drained out? Stay tuned.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	9. Chapter 9 Evil Alliance

**Chapter 9 - Evil Alliance**

Fox finally gets 19 off of himself.

Falco: "fox mushroom catch!"

Fox: "thanks falco, now I'm at full health."

**Back at the mushroom kingdom.**

Mario: "so your telling me there were three buu's, kid buu, fat buu, and super buu?"

Vegeta: "yes that's exactly what I'm saying, look there's leo."

Leonardo: "hey guy's what's up."

Vegeta: "Leo we have to find the others."

Leo: "what's going on?"

Mario: "we'll tell you on the way."

**Back at the battle.**

19 fly's over and kicks fox into a hill. Then 19 loads up a blast and shoot's it into the ruble/hill. After the dust clears fox is standing there with blood dripping from his lip, then fox takes a piece of his armor off and throws it to the ground. Then fox puts on a smile.

Fox: "well, well, well your tougher then you look."

Then he runs over to 19 and the two of them start fighting. After about 45 minutes fox starts losing the match again.

Fox: "I only have one more idea, falco give me samus's gun."

Falco: "fox, but the android will just absorb the blast."

Fox: "did I ask you that, pass me it now."

Falco throws fox the huge blaster. Fox loads the blaster up to it's fullest.

#19: "yes, perfect."

19 puts out his hands and absorbs the energy.

Falco: "ah no!"

Fox: "he absorbed it, the energy."

#19: "well fox, it's time to say goodbye, now that I'm at full health your nothing."

Fox: "We'll see."

Then 19's theme song comes on and he attacks fox knocking him around the place for about 5 minutes, then he sits on him like before and starts draining his life once more.

Fox: "gah ah help falc ah!"

Falco: "fox I don't have any energy."

With that he sits there and drains the life out of fox mccloud. after about a minute later fox's fingers begin to slide off of the androids wrists and his eyes begin to lose there sight. When all hope seems lost a huge blast comes and 19 jumps off of fox.

voice: "my name is ka-lion."

#19: "are you friends with vegeta?"

Ka-lion looks like a creature like fox only he looks like a 13 year old lion, with green army paths with dark brown hair.

Ka/lion: "no, I heard some pink weirdo on TV. talking about that guy."

#19: "what are you here for?"

Ka-lion: "I'm a bounty hunter."

#19: "you look a bit young to be doing that kind of work, who teaches you your skills?"

Ka/lion: "my father Ma/Lion."

#19: "um, so who are you after?"

Ka/lion: "you're the invader who has been going around hurting people, right?"

#19: "well if it's a fight."

Before 19 could say another word ka-lion elbowed him into the ocean near by.

ka-lion: "he's pathetic."

19 comes flying out of the ocean.

#19: "you will pay for that young."

Ka-lion punches his mouth in and kicks him into a hill and pulls out his super ultra rocket gun and fires into the hill.

Ka-lion: "that should do it."

19 fly's out of the hill and kicks ka-lion into the ocean.

#19: "this guy's good, I better go get the rest of fox's energy."

19 fly's down and starts taking fox's energy again.

Fox: "ah!" 19 sticks something in fox's mouth and keeps draining.

after about a minute someone kicks 19 off of fox.

Falco: "it's Leo."

Vegeta: "falco why didn't you help fox?"

Leonardo: "he's still alive only by a thread."

Mario: "falco your coming with us, we'll need your help."

19 stands up.

#19: "I will drain all of your lives just like that pathetic fox."

Leo runs over and punches 19 in the stomach 8 times then he kicks him into the ground.

Vegeta: "we better get fox some help and fast."

Ka/lion fly's out of the water.

Falco: "it's ka/lion."

Mario: "when did you meet him?"

Leo: "Ka/lion come with us, vegeta the ship is picking up a distress call."

Ka/lion gets in his ship and they all take fox to the hospital.

Mario: "the scanners say to the west of the mushroom kingdom something's going on."

When they get to the place they see a sign that says enter if your not chicken."

Ka/lion: "none of us are chickens so some one press that button."

Vegeta pushes the button and a under ground base is opened.

Leo: "I'll go first."

Mario: "right behind you."

Then falco, mario, Leo, Ka-lion, and vegeta enter.

**10 minutes later. **

Falco: "these brick walls with the torches at the sides remind me of the medieval times."

Vegeta: "it does a bit."

Then they come into a room, the walls in the room come down splitting them into groups. Falco and vegeta/ Ka-lion and mario, and Leo alone.

Vegeta: "what is this all about."

A voice from some where: "gwaa, it's me majin buu."

Mario: "Buu! where are you hiding!"

Buu: "you'll have to make it passed my traps."

Leonardo: "what kind of traps?"

Super/Buu: "you'll just have to see, gwaa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Falco: "ok vegeta let's go."

They all go down there own mazes.

**Mario/Ka-lions: maze.**

Ka-lion: "hey mario do you see anything around, like any traps yet?"

Mario: "nope, wait do you here that."

Sounds: "ga ga ga ga."

Ka-lion: "what is that noise?"

Mario: "it's boo ghosts."

Ka-lion: "so how many boo's and buu's are there?"

Mario: "there were three buu's and there are countless boo ghost's."

a/boo: "hello mario, now that we have formed our own team you wont be able to take us down."

Ka/lion pulls out his machine gun and starts shooting at the ghost's, but the bullet's went right through them.

Ka-lion: "what the heck."

Mario jumps up and starts kicking them around. After about three minutes ka-lion and mario took them all down.

Mario: "moving right along."

**Vegeta/Falco: maze.**

Falco: "where the heck are we."

Vegeta: "there's no way buu built this place by himself." Then a ninja's dressed in a black suites jump down and kick falco and vegeta into the rough brick walls.

Falco: "no one humiliates me, your going down ninja punks. The ninja's powers up.

Falco: "it looks like these guy's can power up like you vegeta."

Vegeta: "let's take them down."

Falco jumps up and kicks the ninja in the neck witch knocks him to the ground.

Vegeta: "get up where just starting." The ninja hops up and kicks falco into vegeta witch sends them flying into a statue of bowser. vegeta powers up to his fullest and shoots a blast at the ninja's witch sends them flying into the brick wall.

Falco: "let's go."

**Leonardo/maze. **

Leo: "darn where the heck is buu?"

Then the fire that was lit in the halls were sucked up.

leo: "who, who's there?"

a voice: "I love light, just call me yakon."

Then Yakon shot out his sharp blades and Leo pulled out his swords and they began to fight.

Yakon grabbed leo's swords and threw them into the darkness 5 minutes into the fight.

Leo: "wow those things are sharp."

Yakon: "without your katana your nothing to yakon!"

Then he kicks leo threw a wall into another room. Leo jumps right to his feet and he runs towards yakon and gives him 5 kicks to the stomach and uppercut's him witch knocks him unconscious.

Leonardo: "guess that's that."

Then he gets his swords and continues onto the maze.

They all meet up in one big room.

Buu: "gwaa, you guy's have made it."

Vegeta: "buu!."

Buu: "I am really impressed, especially in you leonardo, no one has taken him down since goku did when he was being controlled."

King boo comes into the room.

King/boo: "hello mario, it's been awhile."

Mario: "yah I guess your right, it has been awhile."

Leonardo: "so you two are the ones working together?"

Buu: "exactly green one, prepare for your final battle all of you!"

Then king boo and super buu attack. Super buu takes on falco, vegeta, and leo and boo takes on the other two.

Ka-lion: "take this king boo."

ka-lion tries to kick king boo but he doges it and tales him onto the wall. Mario loads up two fire balls and shoots them at king boo.

King/boo: "ha, you missed mario."

Then king boo bashes him with his head into the wall. Falco pulls out his blaster and tries to shoot at super buu but he doges all the blast's and kicks falco, witch makes him do many flips backwards into the wall.

Buu: "your a pathetic bird."

Leo comes up and cut's him in half.

king/boo: "no buu!"

Leo: "yes!"

Vegeta: "hey leo watch out he can put himself."

Before he could say another word buu formed back together and punched leo in the stomach witch makes him loose all his breath, leo falls to the ground.

King/boo: "hey buu why didn't you tell me and the boss you could do that?"

Buu: "you never asked."

Vegeta fly's over to buu and they start landing punches and kicks on each other.

After about a minute later buu blast's vegeta to the ground.

in his head/ Ka-lion: "these guy's have to have a weak point, there to strong to fight head on, wait I have an idea."

Ka/lion: "hey buu's/boo's, one of you has to be the better buu/boo so witch one of you is it?"

super/buu: "that would be me of course."

King/boo: "no I am the better buu/boo!"

super/buu: "let's settle this right now." The two of them start fighting. after about three minutes.

Vegeta: "well looks like super/buu won."

A voice: "what are you two bone heads doing."

king/boo: "ah just training boss/bowser."

Bowser: "well buu, it seems your tougher then boo."

Vegeta: "bowser, I should of known you were behind this."

Mario: "bowser what are you trying to plot?"

Leonardo: "bowser we have some unfinished business that we need to settle, right here, right now." Then leo pulls out his swords.

Bowser: "maybe next time."

Falco: "what do you mean next time." Bowser throws a sleep bomb down at them.

Bowser: "does that answer your question falco?"

Falco: "yep." then they all fall to the ground. s

uper/buu: "let's go get yakon and the others, so what's the next part of the plan."

Bowser: "you'll see."

**8 hours later.**

Vegeta: "ah, darn where am I?"

Falco: "those punks knocked us out."

Mario: "we better go get the rest of the gang and search for bowser and buu."

Leo: "yah, so ka-lion you want to hang with us?"

ka-lion: "sure, let's go take these punks down."

What could buu, bowser, and boo be plotting and will goten and gohan awake in time to lend a hand stay tuned.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. Newcomers

**Chapter 10 - Newcomers**

**Somewhere in the sky. **

Vegeta: "darn where could buu have run off to, I really thought he was part of uub."

Leonardo: "Leo to vegeta do you see any sight of them in the sky's?"

vegeta: "no, any sign of them in the sewers?"

Leo: "Nope not a scent of them around."

Ka/lion: "do you guy's copy, mario said head back."

Leonardo: "on the way."

Vegeta: "I'm coming also just wait a couple minutes. I'm going to fly and take a look around."

Ka/lion: "now."

"I wonder what's so important it can't wait." Vegeta thought to himself.

king/Boo: "gwah, gwah, Leo and vegeta are taking the bate, there coming right to us."

Buu: "your good at doing people's voices, other then that your useless."

Bowser: "good Luigi's also on his way."

Yakon: "I want another shot at that turtle!"

Buu: "don't worry you'll get your chance, another time."

king/boo: "everyone get in there hiding spots, here they come."

Vegeta: "so this is the place, where's Mario Ka/lion and the rest?"

Luigi: "hey vegeta where's everyone else?"

Leonardo: "hey guy's, are you the only two here?"

Vegeta: "you tell me."

Then king/boo, super buu, Yakon, and bowser pop out of the bushes behind them.

Buu: "hello boy's."

Luigi: "who are you?"

Buu: "just call me buu."

Leonardo: "you guy's got lucky on our last meet, but this time you wont be so lucky."

Bowser: "we'll see about that turtle boy."

Yakon: "I recognize you, your vegeta the guy who watched me fight your friend all those years ago."

King/Boo: "duh we've said his name a lot."

Luigi: "so what do you freaks want?"

Buu: "with that kind of talk, I don't think I'll tell you."

Bowser: "don't worry because where your going, you wont have to hear it again."

Luigi: "what do you mean?"

King-boo takes something from behind his back.

Vegeta: "what is that?"

King/Boo: "a time sector, that can beam anyone or anything into the future or the past, even another universe."

Luigi: "so what are you planning on beaming?"

Buu: "gwaah you three!"

Then king-boo try's to beam the three of them but they move out of the way.

Vegeta: "I have always disliked ghosts, take this boo."

Vegeta loads up a blast and as he begins to shoot it at king-boo, he is beamed into thin air.

Leo try's to cut the sector in half and is also beamed.

Luigi: "no Leo!"

Luigi try's to punch boo but misses and is also beamed.

Super/Buu: "Yes, ha ha ha, gwaah ha ha, there gone forever!"

Bowser: "now all I have to deal with is mario."

Yakon: "nice aiming boo."

King/Boo: "thanks, let's just hope wherever they are they don't survive for long, ha ha gah gah!!!"

Yakon: "I'm pretty sure we've heard the last of those three."

**Dimension-1/Vegeta**

In another universe vegeta appears and his loaded up blast fires into a building witch kills some people.

Vegeta: "ah, where am I."

Then vegeta turns around and is punched into a car.

Vegeta: "ah what the who was that!" vegeta looks up.

Vegeta: uh the man of steal, superman?"

Superman: "that's right and your going down for hurting those innocent people."

Superman shoots laser red beams out of his eyes but vegeta disappears and repairs behind superman.

Vegeta: "hey listen!, I was transported here and."

Before vegeta could say another word superman starts punching him all over the place. 2 minutes of dodging taking and getting beat down.

Vegeta: "that's it, I'm getting tired of you not listening to reason, your going down!"

Superman try's to punch vegeta but he grabs his hands and knees him into a building.

Vegeta: "it takes more then steal to withstand a saiyan."

Then vegeta loads up a blast and fires it into the building. one minute later. Superman comes out of the ruble and try's to fire his laser eyes at vegeta but he doges it and fly's down to superman and begins rapidly punching and kicking him. After about a minute, a whip grabs vegeta by his right arm.

Vegeta: "ah, what." As the whip holds him smoke bombs come down and vegeta falls to the ground.

1 hour later. vegeta wakes up.

"Lay down, now tell me who sent you."

Vegeta: batman, you must be the legendary batman I heard so much about."

Batman: "yes that would be me."

Someone runs into the room.

Batman: "hello flash."

Flash: "the rest of the league are on missions, oh so the guy's up."

Batman: "now tell us about yourself."

**1 hour later.**

Batman: "so now this king/boo guy has transported you to our world, I see."

Flash: "um if you ask me, his story sounds pretty bogus."

Batman: "just a sec, Robin/Tim do you read me?"

Robin: "batman we need your help."

Flash: "it looks like cyborg and the rest of the titans are gone, we better get going now."

Batman: "vegeta you should come with us."

Vegeta: "ok, first I think you'll need to take these laser beams off of me."

The three of them make there way down to the city.

Robin: "who's that?"

Batman: "his name is vegeta , he's the saiyan prince."

Beastboy fly's into flash witch take them to the ground.

Slade: "hello batman, you have taught Robin well, but now it's me and you."

Then slade shoots out lava and fire, witch knocks batman to the ground.

Batman: "where did you learn to do that?"

Slade: "I got my powers from Glordge, he is invading every world and I intend to rule along side him!"

Vegeta: "what glordge, that's who invaded my planet, your going down whoever you are."

Then vegeta powers up and him and slade fight for about five minutes, then finally vegeta blasts slade through the ground.

Vegeta: "That was a complete joke.".

Robin: "nice job Vegeta."

Batman: "Wonder woman Just called, Grundy is on the attack."

Beastboy: "you mean super grundy, after glordge gave him super strength."

Flash: "we better get down there now."

Then the five of them went to fight super grundy.

**At the fight.**

Wonder woman: "were the only three left, superman, green/lantern, together!!"

They all striked Grundy at the same time but he doesn't even flinch, then after a minute grundy goes to his knees.

Superman: "take this."

Then grundy gets up and stabs superman through the heart with a weapon made by glordge witch makes him fall to the ground to his death.

Green/lantern: "no!."

Then grundy grabs green lantern and bashes his head into a brick wall witch kills him.

Wonder woman whips him for about a minute, it has no effect. Then Grundy kicks her to the ground and stabs her with the same spear as he used on superman. The last thing she sees is grundy get kicked to the ground by vegeta and batman landing beside her.

Batman: "No, no!"

Grundy: "rah!"

Vegeta: "come, come get some."

Then Grundy try's to punch vegeta but he fly's over him and kicks him into a building.

Flash: "nice shot."

Then grundy throws a car at beastboy but vegeta blasted it.

Vegeta: "your fight is with me got it."

Then vegeta fly's over and starts beating on grundy.

Robin: "Wally/Flash just look at vegeta, how does he fight like that?"

Wally West: "Tim drake, I really don't know but he sure is awesome."

Vegeta: "rah ah rah ah ah rah rah!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta stops beating on grundy.

Vegeta: "what's wrong not winning as easy as you were earlier, ha that time is over my friend."

Then vegeta elbows grundy into another building. After another minute grundy realizes he's no match to the saiyan prince and takes the same spear he killed superman and WW with and throws it at robin.

Robin: "ah no."

Batman shoves Robin out of the way and is hit instead and falls beside wonder woman.

Robin: "Bruce!"

Batman: "Tim, you must promise me you will take down glordge with vegeta."

Robin: "I promise."

Batman: "Great, we will meet again Tim, someday, someday soon."

Then his eyes close. A huge space ship comes and picks up grundy then shoots missels down.

Flash: "well looks like the planet is going to explode with all of us."

Vegeta begins to disappear.

Vegeta: "guy's grab on to me I'm being beamed somewhere."

On the last second as vegeta fades flash grabs Beastboy and Robin and they get beamed with vegeta, but where to?

_**Dimension 2/Luigi**_

Luigi: "where the, hey where am I?"

A Man: "on bleachers."

Luigi: "I can see that but what world."

A Man: "yes he won."

Luigi: "who and what are you talking about?"

Speaker/Phone: "It looks like sonic the Hedgehog has won the race."

People begin to clap.

Sonic: "thank you, thank you very much."

Next bring out the fighting ring for Knuckles and his little friend Tales, Vs. someone from the bleachers for five coin funs.

The Man: "hey you."

Luigi: "who me?"

The Man: "yah you, how bout you and me against those two?"

Luigi: "But I've never even been here before." The guy grabs Luigi by the arm.

Man: "by the way my names Frank."

Luigi: "nice to work with you, I'm Luigi."

Knuckles: "ha, those two look like push over's."

Tails: "I don't know knuckles, they could be tough."

Speaker/phone: "let the match begin."

Knuckles jumps right up and kicks Frank out of the ring.

Speaker/phone: "it looks like the guy from the farm wearing overalls is out of the match, but the green guy with overalls is still in."

Tails try's to kick luigi but he doges it and kicks him to the ground.

Knuckles: "nice hit but it wont happen again."

Then tails and knuckles start throwing punches and kicks at Luigi which were dodged.

Knuckles: "you done green guy?"

Tails: "I think he's tired out, let's get him."

Then luigi smiles and does a spin kick knocking tails out of the ring.

Knuckles: "no way."

Luigi: "never play with an enemy."

Then Luigi kicks him out of the ring also.

Speaker/Phone: "the guy with the green hat on has won, what is your name and your partners?"

Luigi: "mines luigi, and my friends name is frank."

Speaker/Phone: "new champions Luigi and Frank. Your prize money is 100,000 for winning."

Luigi and frank split the money 60/40. Sonic walks up to frank and luigi.

Sonic: "great job I was wondering when some one would take them down."

Tails: "sonic could you just be quite about it!"

Sonic: "listen your just angry because you got beat in your fight, I'll never never ever ever get beat in a race."

Luigi: "never say never sonic."

Radio: "Trouble at the bank."

Sonic: "it must be Dr./egg-man, let's roll you guy's. Luigi and frank we could use your help."

Luigi: "I guess we'll tag along."

**21 minutes later.**

Knuckles: "that's not, who's that."

King/boo: "ga ga ga ga ga!"

Luigi: "it's king boo."

King/boo: you're the the guy's I'm looking for, what Luigi's here to, no matter."

King/boo beams all 5 of them.

King/boo: "the plan is working master bowser."

Bowser: "good."

**Dimension 3/Leonardo.**

Leo: "where the heck am I, it looks like some kind of forest. I wonder where vegeta and luigi are?"

Leo walks around for awhile.

Leonardo: "what is that music playing, it sounds great."

Then leo comes up to a sign.

Leo: "it says, Lost Woods."

Leonardo: "That would explain why I cant find my way out of this place."

After about 30 minutes later Leo fell asleep under a tree listening to the music playing. 2 hours later leo was awaken by a noise of leaves.

Leonardo: "who's there?"

Then a boomerang comes flying at leonardo and he doges it two times, then it goes back to whoever threw it.

Leonardo: "who's there, show yourself."

Then three bows come firing down at leo from an arrow, leo does three back flips. Then someone comes down and almost cut's leo with there sword.

Leo: "who are you?"

"Just call me Link."

Then link shoot's out his chain and leo does a back flip and it hits the tree instead.

Leonardo: "so you want to fight, well ok."

Link pulls his chain out of the tree and shoots it it Leo once more, at the same time leo pulls out his twin katana swords and grabs hold of the chain and pulls link towards him and kicks him to the ground.

Link: "Navi what are you doing here?"

Leo turns around only to be knocked over by a Goron.

Link: "Darunia what are you doing here?"

Darunia: "helping you."

Leonardo jumps to his feet and kicks Darunia to the ground. Link gets back up and him and leo begin to duke it out with there swords.

**2 minutes.**

Leo lies on the ground.

Link: "it looks like you lose turtle."

Link: "so your one of ganon's men aren't you?"

Leonardo: "who the heck is ganon?"

Link: "ok we need to talk."

The two swordmen talk it out for a bit.

Leo: "so I got beamed here."

Link: "I know mario and luigi I met them at the super smash brothers tournament."

Leo: "so tell me what's going on here."

Link: "well Ganondorf has taken over all of the lands. Not even I can stop him, I will never face him again. He's just to darn powerful."

Leonardo: "but what about zelda, someone has to save her. That is her name right?"

Darunia: "we just cant. we have lost to many people. When we last tried facing him and his new friend called shredder."

Leo cut's in.

Leonardo: "shredder no way!"

Link: "you know him?"

Leonardo: "yah we go way back, as far as before I was born."

Darunia: "shredder also brought along a friend called Hun, perhaps you know him."

Leonardo: "yes I also know him, so who died when you tried to face him?"

Link: "Rauru, Impa, King Zora, Ingo, Mido, and many others. Everyone died one by one and I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt."

Leonardo: "we can win, were going to try again."

Darunia: "you have any ideas?"

Leonardo: "yah but first we'll need some brave fighters."

Link: "follow me to the tree house, where the remaining fighters are."

**Five minutes later.**

Leo: "so this is the place, it's pretty cool."

Link: "this is Talon, Talon this guy wants to go and fight again."

Talon: "no it's to dangerous, they took my ranch and my daughter."

Leonardo: "I say we strike now!"

Navi: "no the foot ninjas come out at night."

Leo: "do you guy's know of anyone who can help us take down Ganon and shredder?"

Link: "there's some guy called Turt Tit who takes down any kind of bad guy's up by the graveyard."

Leonardo: "then let's go before sun down."

Talon: "bring my daughter back please."

Leo: "I'll do my best."

**_Up at the graveyard._**

Link: "um weird he's usually out here."

Foot ninjas jump behind Link and Leo.

Navi: "watch out."

Then Leo and link pull out there weapons and begin to fight with the foot ninjas.

**2 minutes later.**

Link: "there's to many we have to fall back, I hope your happy with your choice Leonardo."

Then someone jumps down and takes down all the foot ninjas.

Link: "It's Turt Tit he's real!"

Turt Tit: "do I look like tit's to you, why cant anyone say my name right, it's Turtle Titan."

Leonardo: "Mikey is that you?"

Turtle/Titan: "Have we met?"

Leonardo: "it's me Leo!"

Turtle-Titan rubs his eye's.

Turtle/Titan: "it is you!"

Then the two brothers hug.

Link: "um guy's I think we better head to the castle, before dark and they close up."

Mikey: "so what's going on?"

Leonardo: "mikey did a portal zap you here?"

Mikey: "yep about two weeks ago."

Leo: "Let's go we can talk later."

Then the three warriors head to the castle.

_**Outside the castle**_

Link: "ok we have ten foot soldiers to our right and nine to the left, we have to make a plan."

Mikey: "I have one."

Then him and Leo smile at each other and just jump down and start beating up foot ninjas.

Link: "I guess this could work also."

Then link joins them. four minutes into the battle.

Leo: "Link turtle launch time."

Leo grabs link by the back of his shirt and throws him 180 feet into the air and starts shooting arrows at the foot ninjas.

Mikey: "hey foot ninja, do you like foot nut's there only 50 cents."

Then he kicks him witch sends him right into leo's swords.

Link: "that's all of them, this is where you two go in alone."

Mikey: "why aren't you coming?"

Link: "I've lost to much, I have failed."

Leonardo: "you haven't failed until you've been beaten."

Mikey: "we'll see you later."

Then leo and Mikey walk into the castle.

Mikey: "what are those things, zombies?"

Leonardo: "This is something new, it must be a trick of ganon's, let's take these three creatures down."

Leonardo sticks his sword in one of the zombie looking creatures.

Leo: "ah crap he's not dead, they must be zombies."

Then the creature knocks leo onto the wall.

Mikey: "I killed one, just keep hitting them."

Two minutes later and all three of the monsters were down, dead.

Mikey: "it looks like we have to go in through this dark scary tunnel."

Leonardo: "well let's go."

When they got to the end they had to choose right or left.

Leo: "ok mikey you take right, I'll take left."

Mikey: "hey you gave me the scary looking place, you take right."

Leo: "Don't argue."

Mikey starts laughing and runs off into the left tunnel.

Leo: "darn now I have to go into the right tunnel."

Then Leo walked into the dark up to the top of the castle. As he went up the stairs a piano is being played.

Leonardo: "where is everyone?"

"So you're the one called leonardo."

Leo: "Ganondorf!"

Ganon: "yes that would be me."

Then shredder walks into the room.

Shredder: "Leonardo I see you to have traveled through time and space, but your life ends here, ha ha ha ha!"

Leonardo: "this time you both will die by my katana."

**Back down stairs.**

Mikey: "ah it's Malon and the other people held captive, so witch one of you's malon?"

Malon: "me, did my father send you, the keys are right there."

Mikey looks over at the key's across the hall.

Mikey: "don't you keys move, I'll be right there. By the way this castle is nice."

Then mikey turns around and the keys are gone.

"Hello turtle."

Mikey: "Hun!" then Hun jumps down and kicks mikey onto a chair.

Mikey: "this chair has great padding's."

**Up stairs**

Leonardo runs towards ganon and shredder.

Leo: "who wants some."

Shredder pulls out the sword of tengu and strikes leo witch sends him flying into a display witch knocks it down.

Ganon: "my turn."

Then ganon starts shooting out some of his magic blasts but leo doges them and picks up a shield that was next to the display.

Leonardo: "let's do this!"

Leo cut's ganon in the chest then he tries to kick shredder but he grabs his foot and swings him out the window, but leo grabbed onto a pole.

Leo: "wow that was a close one."

Then he jumps back inside.

**Down stairs.**

Mikey keeps dodging all of Huns kicks and punches and finally kicks hun out the window.

Mikey: "ha I got the keys now."

Then he opens all of the cages.

Zelda: "Thank you."

Mikey: "no problem I have to go help my brother now."

Malon kisses mikey on the cheek.

Mikey: "he, he, thanks now all of you get out of here now."

Then mikey heads to the right, upstairs to help his brother.

Leo: "ah!!!!!!!"

Leo fly's left right onto the hard brick wall from the kick ganon gave him.

Ganon: "face it your just like the rest who try to stop us."

Shredder: "for the last time join us."

Leo: "never."

Ganon gets kicked into shredder by mikey.

Shredder: "not you, your back to."

Mikey: "yep, and I'm ready to shred some shredder butt."

Mikey takes on shredder and Leo takes on Ganon, they fought for 30 minutes trading enemies.

Ganon: "ah ah rah turtle ah!!"

Leonardo pulls his swords out.

Mikey: "Leo together!"

The two turtles kicked a huge statue of zelda on shredder.

Shredder: "no!"

Leo: "let's go mikey."

"No one defeats me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ganondorf yelled as he began to transform into a dragon.

Leonardo: "ah what is this."

Mikey: "look it's that fairy thing."

Leo: "navi what are you doing in here."

Navi: "Leo, Mikey, you must cut him in the neck."

The dragons tail knocked leo and mikey to the ground and began blowing purple fire at them. After a 15 minutes struggle leo and mikey took down the dragon with the spears by the display.

Navi: "the place is coming down follow me."

Two minutes later they got out of the castle waiting for them was a huge crowd.

Zelda: "you guy's did it!"

Link: "great job leo I'm impressed."

Zelda: "I will give you a kiss for all your hard work."

Leo: "ok."

Link and Mikey lean on leo's shoulder so they can get a good view, but as she leans forward leo disappears and since link and mikey had contact with him they to vanished.

Zelda: "ah."

Where have they gone and will Luigi, Vegeta, and Leonardo meet up again stay tuned.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	11. A New Age of Fighters: Gohan?

**Chapter 11 - A New Age of Fighters: The Return of Gohan**

Previously on Darkness to the Light Luigi, Leonardo, and Vegeta were transported to three different universes where they met up with new allies and also new foes. After there encounters where were the three heroes transported to, find out today in chapter 11 of Darkness To The Light.

Leo: "ah where are we, hey I'm back!"

Leonardo looks around and sees that his brother and Link are there along with vegeta, Robin/Tim, and Flash/wally.

Vegeta: "hey Leo your back, I see you have a couple friends."

Leonardo: "yah but where's luigi?"

**Back on the land of Sonic**

Luigi: "darn now where has that buu sent us to, he'll pay for this."

Sonic: "it seems where in the city."

They both look around.

Luigi: "hey where did that guy and tails go?"

Knuckles: "I have no idea but I'm pretty sure we'll find them."

A car almost lands on the three of them but they jump out of the way.

Sonic: "what the, what happened, Shadow!"

Shadow: "hello sonic and knuckles, and who is your new friend?"

Luigi: "you can just call me Luigi."

Shadow jumps off of the building and flips in front of luigi. A blast comes down and almost hits Shadow and Luigi but they both jump out of the way.

Shadow: "what, who's that?"

Super/buu: "my name is buu."

Sonic: "what have you done with tails?"

Super/buu: "Nothing, I did not transport him here just you, Knuckles, and shadow because you three are the only three who could survive in this war."

Luigi: "well is that so, then why am I here?"

Buu: " oh yes the younger mario, of course you are, you are the one who luward Knuckles and sonic to me. Vegeta and Leonardo had the same purpose bringing the greatest fighters of each time."

Shadow: "it's good to know you think I'm strong, but your forgetting I am the strongest creature alive."

Knuckles: "what is the purpose of bringing us all together like this?"

Buu: " The Darkness has begun you are the light."

Luigi: "what are you talking about?"

Buu: "you will find out in time."

King Boo appears and warps the four fighters back to the mushroom kingdom.

Shadow: "wow that felt weird getting dissolved like that and appearing here."

Sonic: "Shadow I know your working for buu, so what are you trying to plot!"

Luigi: "sonic, I truly don't think shadow is working for Super buu, I will explain what I know later but right now we need to go find the others."

A ship fly's down.

Knuckles: "what is that?"

Luigi: "it's falco!"

Falco: "hey luigi, I guess I better radio the others I found you, I cant believe you, vegeta, and Leo fell into there trap. So you going to tell me what your journey was like?"

Luigi: "I think I'll need a good nights rest first."

Then the Five of them are picked up by a huge ship and discuss what has happened with there teammates.

**Next Morning **

Boshi: "vegeta get up we have trouble."

Vegeta: "what is it!"

Boshi: "it's breakfast time."

Vegeta: "what, is that all you woke me up for?"

Boshi: "no silly, Bowser is destroying things in the city!"

Vegeta jumps out of bed and puts on a white T-shirt with dark blue jeans along with his saiyan boots.

Vegeta: "alright boshi let's go."

Vegeta and Boshi head for the city where they see bowser fighting android 17.

Boshi: "#17 your back up is here."

Bowser smashes 17 head into a car.

Bowser: "I was wondering when someone else besides this pile of beat down rubbish of an android would show up."

#17 gets out of the grip bowser has on his head and kicks him into a brick wall.

#17: "you guy's can go home now and get your rest, I can take care of this koopa."

Boshi: "ha, you might be strong seventeen but that doesn't mean were going to let you have all the fun."

A car comes flying and takes vegeta into a building.

Bowser: "pop goes the monkey, now all I have is a dinosaur and an annoying android left."

The car comes flying out of the building back at bowser, but bowser jumps up and kicks the car in half before it could hit him. Vegeta fly's out of the building and disappears and his fist reappears right in front of bowser face witch sends him into a truck.

Vegeta: "and you call yourself king koopa, I've seen peasants fight a lot better then that."

#17: "I'll give it to you, that was a nice hit vegeta. So what is your finishing move going to be?"

Vegeta loads up a ki blast and fires it into the truck witch hits bowser.

Boshi: "nice shot."

Yakon appears behind boshi and grabs him.

Yakon: "got him!"

King boo fly's down.

King/boo: "#17 and vegeta I subjest you hold your ground or I will kill your friend."

Bowser comes running out of the smoke and knocks vegeta to the ground.

Bowser: "ah, now were getting somewhere."

Vegeta begins to get up but bowser elbows him in the back to the ground.

#17: "what do you want, and why have you taken boshi as a hostage?"

Yakon: "to the legend of the darkness we must kill this dinosaur creature, he dies now!"

Bowser and king boo begin to laugh. Yakon shoots out his sharp blades and throws boshi up into the air and tries to slice him in half but someone kicks him to the ground. Bowser and King boo stop laughing as there both blasted into a building.

Boshi gets to his feet.

Voice: "you ok?"

Boshi turns around and sees Gohan.

Boshi: "you're the one I took to the hospital."

Vegeta and #17 walk over.

#17: "that was great Timing, so how are you feeling?"

Gohan: "I feel great, boy do I have a story to tell you."

Vegeta: "is this story going to be funny."

Gohan: "trust me it is full of laughs, we better find the others first and return to the hospital."

**20 minutes later**

They all go to the hospital only to see every nurse and doctor with a big smile on there face.

Robin: "The Joker."

Mario: "what, you mean the Joker is somewhere in the mushroom kingdom?"

Robin: "I guess you could say that."

Gohan: "guy's my brother isn't in his bed."

Ka/Lion: "you mean the guy who looks a bit like you?"

Gohan: "yah that's him, did you find his body?"

Ka/Lion: "I saw him this morning at the bubble gum store. I tried to ask for a piece because I thought it was vegeta, anyway he just teased me and told me how good it tasted."

Vegeta: "are you telling me he's already healed?"

Ka/Lion: "yah and a greedy gum chewer."

Gohan: "that sounds like goten, always wanting to tease someone with what he has, we better go find him."

Before anyone could say another word Goten comes in the room with to teen girls, a blonde and a brunet.

Goten: "here's the room ladies, so who wants there turn first, oh hi guy's you can have a turn to."

Falco comes in behind them.

Falco: " I'll take the blond first if you don't mind, oh hi guys."

"What is going on?" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Goten: "you ladies better come back later."

Both girls kiss goten on the lips and walk right past Falco.

#17: "so you two mind telling us what you were going to do with those young nice body shaped women?"

Falco: "were not going to tell fox about this are we?"

Mario: " no, you two don't need to explain we already know, so falco where is fox?"

Falco: "during his battle with Android 19, #19 must of slipped some poison into his mouth so he is a bit ill."

Robin: "Now that the gang's all here let me tell you what's going on."

**2 hours later **

Mario: "so three of us have to go into that portal after Joker?"

Robin: "exactly, so any volunteers to go with me?"

No one raised there hand.

Tim/Robin: "well you guys leave me no choice, rock/paper and.

Vegeta: "I love that game."

**7 minutes later **

Robin: "alright, Goten and Gohan your coming with me."

Gohan: " I always loose at that game, like the time me, my father, and vegeta went into babidi's ship to see who fought first."

The three of them went to the woods where the portal was.

Robin/tim: "this is it." the three of them jump into the portal.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	12. The Greatest Detective

**Chapter 12 - The Greatest Detective**

Goten: "where here."

The three of them look around to see what they might find. Goten begins to laugh.

Gohan: "this is not the time to goof off goten, hey what's up with my voice!"

Goten: "You and Robin have turned back into kids, it's a good thing I jumped into the portal last, ha ha ha!"

Gohan: "hey robin your suite color is red and black."

Goten: "we better go to the store and get you guys some new clothes."

The three of them get some new clothes, Tim/Robin also gets a bag to keep his robin suite in. The three of them walk into a diner to get some fresh coffee.

Gohan: "so where do you think we should look for joker at, if I were the joker where would I hide."

Robin: "guy's now that I'm not in suite just call me tim, or timothy."

The three of them watch the TV. that is in the store.

Gohan: "did you see that there's trouble down the street let's go."

Goten: "fine with me."

The two saiyans run off but Tim goes into the bathroom to suite up.

**2 minutes later**

Gohan: "where is the criminal at."

Cop: "this isn't a place for little kids, now run along."

Goten: "sorry he is my little brother."

Goten quickly grabs a young detectives ID.

Goten: "I am detective Sam, I need to get into the building to stop this guy, and if it's alright with you may I take my little brother?"

Cop: "sure go a head."

Goten: "thanks."

Then Goten gives the ID back and rushes into the building along with Gohan at his side.

Gohan: "ok were in, I guess all the action is taking place up stairs."

Gun shots go off.

Goten: "let's go."

The two of them run up the stairs where they see multiple bullets flying around.

Gohan: "these don't look like the jokers."

Gohan ducks really fast before he is hit by a bullet.

Goten: "then who are these guy's?"

Gohan: "probably a bunch of natural thugs."

A young women is almost hit by a bullet but goten pushes her down so she didn't get hit. Then one of the thugs grabs a kid and tells the other side to stop shooting or he will kill the him.

Everyone stops shooting.

Thug: "yes, yes, just stop shooting, toss your weapons over here!"

The other side does as there told.

Thug: "Fools, now the kid dies!"

But before the thug could say or do anything else Robin came busting through the window above.

Thug: "what who the!"

Robin takes down all the thugs except the one holding the boy.

Robin: "let him go, now!"

Thug: "just one question who are you and how do you know how to fight like that?"

Robin: "I am the boy wonder robin, and I got my fighting skills from my trainer batman."

Thug: "so you do exist, it's me or this boy."

The thug throws the kid out of the window. Robin jumps out of the window and grabs the kid and shoots out his bird grappler and lands them outside of the building.

Robin: "what's your name kid?"

Kid: "Conan Edogawa, and you?"

Robin: "Just call me Robin."

Conan: "you know that guy inside who was shooting at the thugs, his name is Richard Moore. He's kind of a detective like your boss."

Robin: "how did you know that?"

Conan: "off course, everyone say's batman is the greatest detective in the world."

Robin gives conan a device.

Robin: "if you ever need help or you just want to talk press the red button, got it."

Conan: "got it, and I wont show it to anyone."

Robin: "I better go people are coming."

Robin runs to the ally and comes out as tim, with a bag on his back.

Conan/jimmy-kudo side: "I must figure out who's behind the mask."

Tim walks by conan and they both share a brief glance.

Voice: "conan there you are are you ok?"

Conan: "I'm fine just fine Rachel."

Rachel: "I want you to meet the guy who saved me, his name is goten."

Goten: "you must be conan, I'm goten, this is my little brother gohan and my cousin Timothy Drake. You could just call him tim."

Tim and Conan share another glance.

Tim: "nice to meet you conan."

Gohan: "hey conan nice to meet you."

Rachel: "there's my dad."

Richard: "let's go we have many things to do."

Conan and Richard walk off.

Rachel: "see you tonight on our date."

Then she walks off.

Tim/Gohan: "Date!.

Gohan: "goten, were suppose to look for the joker."

Goten: "cut me some slack, it's just 3 hours."

Tim/drake: "when it comes to joker every second counts."

Rachel comes back.

Rachel: "Hey goten your brother and cousin can stay over my house while me and you go out."

Gohan/Tim: "deal."

Then she walks off.

Goten: "we better go find a hotel you guys."

So the three of them walk off to find one.

**30 minutes later**

Gohan: "well this is a pretty nice sized room, if you ask me."

Tim: "I would have to agree with you."

The three of them take showers. Around 6:30 P.M. they walked over to Conan's house.

Rachel: "we'll see you three later."

Then Goten and Rachel walk off.

Conan: "No one takes my."

Gohan: "it's ok Conan it's only for three hours."

Conan: "no it isn't it's for a weekend, out of town."

Tim/Gohan: "what that lying little, then who's suppose to watch you?"

Richard walks into the room.

Richard: "you guy's keep it down in here I am trying to think."

Tim: "oh great, so he's suppose to watch us."

Gohan: "so conan what do you do for fun."

Conan: "I guess since it's dark enough we could play hide and seek."

Tim: "you count conan, and we'll hide."

Conan: "ok, no hiding outside or in Richards room, got it?"

Tim: "I'm fine with that."

Gohan: "same here."

Then they run off and hide. Tim comes into the kitchen.

Tim: "I have a good hiding place." Tim opens the cabinets and moves the food to the side and cramps himself in and puts the food back in place and just sits there.

Gohan walks into Rachel's room and close's the door behind him.

Gohan: "let's see, I shouldn't make this to hard for conan to find me, so I'll hide in the closet."

Gohan move's Rachel's clothes to the side and pulls himself up on the metal bar and then he puts the clothes back in front of him and waits.

Conan: "90, 100, ready are not here I come."

Conan looks around for about a minute.

Conan: "ha, at least they pick better places to hide then Mitch.

**12 minutes later**

Conan walks into Richards room but he sees no sign of either one of them.

Conan: "ah, they even hide in better places then Amy."

**2 minutes later.**

Conan/Jimmy: "um, it looks like I will have to use my detective skills to find them."

Conan walks around for about three more minutes searching for clues.

Conan/Jimmy: "I don't recall Rachel's door being closed."

Conan walks into the room.

Conan/Jimmy: "I'll start by looking in the simplest places, like in the closet or under the bed."

Conan looks under the bed.

Conan: "nothing here".

Then he opens the closet and searches a bit and finds gohan.

Gohan: "well you found me, we better go find Tim Drake."

They search a bit.

Gohan: "look there, it's shoe prints in the carpet leading to the kitchen."

Conan: "let's go check it out."

They both search the whole kitchen, even the cabinets but they cant seem to find Tim.

Gohan: "let's go I don't think Timothy Drake is hiding in here."

Conan and Gohan begin to walk out.

Conan/Jimmy: "um, something bothers me, that cabin door isn't closing the whole way, off course why didn't I see it earlier." Conan runs up and moves all the caned foods out of the way and finds tim.

Tim: "darn I was certain you guy's weren't going to find me."

Tim: "conan do you have any game systems?"

Conan: "yah, Nintendo 64."

Gohan: "boy, how low Tec."

Tim: "you can say that a million times over."

Conan: "I guess we can just watch TV."

The three of them sat down and watched channel seven witch was a news channel.

7 minutes later.

Conan: "look there's been shoot out down the street."

Richard run's into the room.

Richard: "you three come with me there's been a shooting down the street, and I have to go investigate, try to behave."

The four of them get into Richards car and drive down the street.

_On the scene_

Richard: "so inspector Meguire, what clues do you have that might lead to the killer of these two?"

Inspector/Meguire: "not much, but the gun or guns used were a type of Pistol."

A smoke bomb comes from behind a near car and knocks everyone out. The last thing Conan sees before he falls unconscious is Gohan and Tim getting dragged away.

**48 minutes later.**

Conan begins to wake up, Conan gets to his feet and picks up a green scroll. Conan puts the scroll into his pocket.

Richard: "ah, someone must of gassed us out."

Richard and a couple other guy's investigated for about another hour and called it a day.

At 10:36 P.M. Conan read the scroll witch said**: "What has a big face with two hands but no legs?" **

Conan: "ah, what does that mean and why would they kidnap Tim Drake and Gohan."

Conan reads the scroll over and over.

Conan: "It just doesn't make any sence, hey maybe if I look into Tim's bag I may get some answers."

Conan walks over and opens Tim's bag only to see the Robin suite straight in front of his eyes.

Conan: "well, well, this clears some things up, the guy's who kidnapped Tim must have known he was Robin."

Conan looked at the scroll again but this time he saw the numbers 12 and 6 at the side of the scroll.

Conan: "what, what does that mean."

Conan/Jimmy: "um, I see now this isn't just any old scroll it's a riddle."

Conan: "ah!"

Conan/Jimmy: "I cant believe I didn't see this earlier, A face with out legs with hands, the 6 and 12/ It's a clock but not just any clock a big one, like the one in the middle of the city. That's where they must of taken Tim and Gohan."

Conan: "oh no, they were taken at 6:00 P.M. so that means there going to be killed at 12 A.M. according to the scroll. But I won't let that happen."

Conan throws his glasses off and takes all his clothes except his boxers. Conan puts the robin suite on and try's out all the gadgets.

Conan: "well, I guess I can go now."

**At the clock tower**

Joker: "I knew you two would show up after we went through that portal, you followed us along with another guy so where is he?"

Gohan: "he's on vacation."

Joker: "what makes you think I'm going to believe that little man?"

Tim: "um, so Jokes where's all of your partners?"

Voice: "I'm his only teammate for the time being."

Joker: "oh it's just the riddler."

Tim: "you?"

Riddler: "just some annoying guy who got in our business, who calls himself Venom."

Gohan: "he looks like a pure man to me."

Joker: "no he fuses with some alien suite."

They tie Eddie Brock up right by Gohan. They start electrifying Gohan, Eddie, and Tim.

Tim/Drake: "Is that all."

Voice: "no the parties just begun."

Conan comes flying down in the robin suite and kicks Riddler and Joker from the controls but before he could set the three of them free a buffed Joker minion punches him onto the wall.

Robin/Conan: "Let's dance clown face."

The minion and Conan begin to fight but conan is to fast for him, so conan tricks him into punching the wall witch part of it falls on top of him.

Tim: "hey Robin see those three levers, push them down."

Joker comes behind conan with a chair and knocks him to the floor.

Joker: "see you four later, this bomb is set to go off in 3 minutes."

Joker runs off laughing. Robin-Conan gets the three of them free.

Conan: "hey tim this suite rocks it's bullet proof and."

Tim cuts him off.

Timothy/drake: "how did you know it was bullet proof?"

Conan: "I fought a little crime before I got here, well we better get going before we go kaboom."

Gohan fly's out, Conan uses the bird grappler to take him, Eddie brock, and Tim out. On there way almost out the end of the grappler snaps and the three of them almost get blown up.

Eddie Jumps to his feet and brings the venom suite out.

Venom: "hold on to us."

Then he shoots his web out and they escape by one second. Police men walk up to them. Conan throws the Robin suite off into the corner. Eddie has the symbiote make a police suite.

Eddie: "hello officer these kids just helped me take down the suspects."

Policeman: "good job, we better call there folks and tell them to pick them up."

Richard/Moore: "I'm already here." Before they left Tim whispered to Eddie to meet him in the woods. At 4:A.M.

Then they left with Richard.

Later around 2 A.M. Goten and Rachel came back because they had heard what had happened.

Rachel: "you ok conan!"

Conan: "I'm fine."

Goten: "I heard you were found in your boxers, Conan what happened in the clock tower?"

Tim: "none of your businesses, oh and goten you have some explaining to do."

At 4:A.M. Goten, Tim, Conan and Gohan snuck out and met Eddie Brock in the woods.

Eddie: "so are you sure them two went into this portal?"

Conan: "yes, all of us are going to go.

After about 37 minutes the portal opened and sucked them all in and took them back to the mushroom kingdom.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	13. Super Buu Attacks: A Tiny Big Problem

**Chapter 13 - Super Buu Attacks: A Tiny Big Problem**

Tim: "yes we've made it back, back to the mushroom kingdom what I'm still a kid."

Gohan: "not me, I'm back to my normal self."

Conan: "will someone fill me in?"

They tell conan there story and he tells them that he was a guy named Jimmy Kudo who was turned into and so on.

Eddie/Brock: "I say we find the rest of your friends, then we can make a plan."

Tim/Drake: "good call brock, we better get moving."

The first three they run into is #17, Falco, and Link.

Link: "hey you guy's are friends of Leonardo, the turtle who studies the art of the ninja."

Conan: "who are you?"

Link: "I'm link, and this is android 17 and Falco."

Falco: "so did you find the Joker?"

Eddie/Brock: "yah but he got away, he was working with the riddler."

#17: "well we better fill them in on what's been going on since they've been gone, Super majin buu has been destroying everything. We'll need all the fighters we can get to face him."

Goten: "so where is he now?"

Falco: "Kong Jungle, we better get a move on."

Luigi comes running towards them.

Luigi: "let's go he's annihilating the monkey's and apes."

Goten: "Conan and Tim you stay here this is to dangerous."

Link: "goten what is that pink spot on your neck?"

Goten: "it's nothing, let's go."

The fighters got to Kong Juggle to see Donkey Kong fighting for his life along with Knuckles and Mikey.

Mikey: "darn when is Leo going to show up, we cant hold him."

Knuckles kicks Buu into a tree.

Knuckles: "take that you bubble gum peace of trash."

Buu fly's out of the tree and kicks Knuckles into the Water.

Luigi: "Buu!"

Super/Buu: "well well, my Favorite plumber just in time to be blasted to another world."

Buu tries to blast Luigi but he jumps up and fires two green fire balls at him witch send him into a puddle of mud.

The symbiote suite goes over Eddie.

Venom: "it's our turn!"

Venom and buu duke it out for about a minute before venom goes flying to the ground.

Venom: "he's tougher then we thought."

Buu sends out a big blast witch sends falco into the ocean.

Mikey: "no, he's gone."

#17: "you'll pay for that."

Gohan and #17 team up and start bashing on Buu.

**Buu fly's away.**

Knuckles comes out of the water.

Knuckles: "yah keep flying, you got lucky this time."

Shadow the hedgehog comes floating down.

Shadow: "what did I miss?"

The suite goes off of Eddie.

Luigi: "Just a little fight with Buu."

Shadow: "what do you mean little, I saw big explosions."

Mikey: "well I guess you could say we had a big battle, we lost falco he's/ Dead."

Goten: "I will destroy buu for this."

Shadow: "you guy's better come on, there's going to be a big party at Peach's castle tonight, and since the princess is gone mario is going to bring down the house."

Link: "sounds cool you can count me in."

Mikey: "I love parties I'm defiantly in."

Luigi: "you could say were all in, we could all use it to rest are minds a bit from fighting."

Eddie: "it looks like I have some shopping to do."

Gohan: "I'll go get Conan and Tim, I'll see you guy's at the party tonight."

#17: "later Gohan."

**Later that night at the party**

Mario: "I would like to thank everyone for coming to my party all I have to say is enjoy."

5 minutes later Mario and sonic are arm wrestling.

Link: "Mario wins!"

Goten: "hey Mario, I like you and Luigi's twin tuxedos."

Sonic: "you like mine to?"

Goten: "yours is alright I guess, I'm just playing, yours is great to."

Vegeta: "Mario, Sonic, the gambling has started, come get a space in line."

Shadow pushes Yoshi out of line. Yoshi starts crying.

Shadow: "shut up cry baby."

Leonardo: "wow, that's a nice neckalas you have Knuckles."

Knuckles: "thank's, it's made out of real pearls."

Vegeta: "so Leo are you in line to gamble or to give away free money?"

Leonardo: "very funny vegeta, what are you doing in line you don't have that much money."

Vegeta: "that's because I know I'm going to win."

Leo: "we'll see about that."

Eddie brock is sitting outside the castle talking to #17 and a Toad, all three of them dressed up in tuxedos.

Eddie: "and that's when we merged to make venom to take down Spiderman, but after failing so many times one day I became a hero."

#17: "I use to be evil like you once but I changed also."

Toad: "so you guys are in this world to fight glordge?"

Eddie: "right."

A plane comes down and ka/lion jumps out in his nice dress pants with a dark gray shirt.

Eddie-Brock: "the parties inside kid."

Ka-Lion: "thanks."

He walks into the castle.

**5 miles away in abandon subway **

Man1: "why are we meeting down here, they say he plumbs in the subways."

Man2: "Don't worry that plumber thinks we split mushroom kingdom months ago."

Man1: "he took down all my men single handedly, I cant even sleep nights."

Man3: "Mario."

Man 1 and 2: "ah."

Man3: "yah he ruin me to, but you can kiss those worries goodbye, a gladiator works with mushrooms to physically make himself stronger in a lab cooperated by cortex in space, wild a.

"Man1: "yah we got the money."

Man2: "were all in."

Man3: "gentlemen meet, Tiny."

Man1: "a, are you sure this guy can take down the mario?"

Man2: "just because he has big muscles doesn't make him some kind of superman."

Tiny-Tiger: "There is much more to me then meets the eye gentlemen."

**Back at the party**

Luigi: "Darn!"

Vegeta: "hand over that 200 gold coins luigi."

Luigi hands him the coins.

Vegeta: "you see Leo as I was saying no one can beat me."

Leonardo: "well I beat Ka-Lion with ease, so it would be to easy to beat you."

Vegeta: "one day me and you."

Link: "I like that beat/song the Mexican hat dance is playing."

Mario: "I'll be right there."

Luigi: "Mario where are you going?"

Mario: "I'll be right back, keep the party going."

Mario got back in his plumber clothes and drove off in his kart to go plumb.

Mario: "There's not a big pipe leaking, I've been bated."

Tiny/Tiger: "The mario I presume, I've been waiting for you."

Mario: "Talk to me, you can start with name and motive."

Tiny/Tiger: "I am Tiny Tiger the last fighter you will ever face in a brutal battle to the death."

Mario: "sorry to disappoint you but I don't fight for sport."

Tiny-Tiger: "then fight for the light forces."

Mario: "what do you mean?"

Then Tiny throws his pitch fork at mario but he doges it and beats on Tiny.

Tiny presses a button on his chest witch makes him get big and buffed, his legs aren't slim anymore. Mario tries to fight Tiny but Tiny Tiger is to tough, he slams mario all over the place.

Tiny/Tiger: "With Crash, Spyro, Mickey, Bugs, and Mario gone all the lands are mine."

Tiny the tiger walks off thinking Mario is dead.

Mario: "toad need pick up."

Toad picks Mario up who is in very bad shape.

Next day after the party.

Mikey: "I wonder what happened to Mario, he looked pretty beat up."

Shadow: "he got jumped by kirby and his friends."

Link: "very funny Shadow."

Leonardo: "have any of you seen Yoshi or Boshi."

Goten: "Yoshi went to go fight crime, that's what he told me.Boshi's with Eddie and Vegeta up talking to Peppy Hare."

Leo: "never mind."

**At the Mall**

Yoshi: "um usually the malls packed today, where is everyone." Yoshi comes across many bit up people who are dead.

Yoshi: "who could have done this?"

Yoshi sees that some creature had killed every visitor that day.

Yoshi: "no wonder it's not packed, there all dead."

That second droll comes down from the wall, Yoshi looks up and sees the creature. It jumps down and almost bites Yoshi's head off.

Yoshi: "what kind of creature are you?"

Voice: "my name is Draco and I am looking for the turtle creature called Leonardo."

Yoshi: "I'm yoshi and you'll have to go through me to get to anyone else."

Yoshi jumps up and kicks Draco into Ross the shop.

Yoshi and Draco fight for 4 minutes.

Draco: "your pretty good little one."

Yoshi: "thanks so are you, but don't let it go to your head."

Yoshi starts throwing eggs at Draco but he doges all of then except the last one witch gets him right in the face. The two of them fight again. 3 minutes later.

Draco: "take this."

Draco tail wips yoshi into the water fountain. Draco jumps up and almost drives his nails into yoshi's neck but Boshi shows up and kicks him onto a desk.

Draco: "ah another little fighter."

Boshi: "you ready to go down big guy?"

Draco to himself: "I cant take the both of them, alright it's time to flee."

Draco throws the desk onto yoshi and boshi when they push the desk over, Draco was gone.

2 days later.

News: "the mad tiny tiger was defeated in battle by mario with the help of his pal sonic, where tiny went, no one knows." Whelp that's it for now.?"

Luigi: "alright everyone are you ready for an adventure at my mansion?"

Link: "ok Luigi you told us about your mansion, so let's just go check it out.""

Shadow: "I'm agreeing with Link."

Conan: "yah Luigi let's go.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	14. Luigi's Mansion Part 1

**Darkness To The Light**

**Chapter 14 **

**Luigi's Mansion part 1**

"I cant wait to get to the mansion, I'm excited to see what's inside." Sonic said.

"Hey Luigi, do you have any weights at your mansion?" Eddie Brock asked.

"Oh yes, there's plenty of those in the Rec Room, you can use them tonight when we get there." Luigi said.

The whole gang keeps moving along on the trail to the mansion.

"Goten what's that thing on your neck?" Conan asked.

"It's nothing, just forget you saw it Conan."

"You know goten, it sure does look like someone was." Juunanagou stated.

Yoshi interrupts there their conversation.

"Hey guy's." Yoshi said.

"What happen to him it looks like he just seen a ghost." Conan said.

"Ha, finally you showed up." Boshi said.

"Where have you been, we've all been looking for you." Vegeta said.

"It's nothing major, let's just get going." Yoshi said.

A pitchfork comes flying from out of the bushes and almost hits Link, Link does a back flip and dodges the metal pitchfork.

"Who's there?" Link asked.

Tiny Tiger jumped out from the trees above, trying to throw darts at Link who blocked it with the use of his wooden shield.

"You got lucky elf boy." Tiny Tiger stated.

"Wait a sec, I thought Mario and Sonic took this creep down." Boshi said.

"So Tiny I see your still up and moving, by the way what happened to your mushroom device?" Mario asked.

"Don't you remember when you and that hedgehog defeated me, my device was destroyed." Tiny Tiger reminded.

"What the heck do you want?" Link asked.

"If it's a rematch you want, it's a rematch you'll get." Sonic stated.

"No, I've come to make a deal." Tiny Tiger said.

"We're listening." Luigi said.

5 minutes later.

"So if I help you on your quest to stop this Glordge guy, you'll help me find my master ?" Tiny Tiger asked.

"That's right." Luigi confirmed.

"I'm in." Tiny Tiger agreed.

"Look it's the mansion!" Sonic pointed out as they continued walking.

"Alright everyone stay here, I have to go check on something." Luigi instructed.

Luigi goes to the gallery and sees that the ghosts that were in the paintings were gone.

"Oh no!" Luigi yelled.

Luigi runs back out to were the rest of the group was.

"Where's Vegeta?"

"He already went into the mansion."

"All of you stay here."

In the Anteroom.

_"This room's pretty empty." _

The door slowly cracked open from behind, causing him to turn to see who it was.

"Vegeta, you've gone far enough." Luigi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me, there's something going on." Luigi informed.

The two of them made their way back out through the doors, the others watching as they made their way back over.

"Hey where's my brother Mikey, and Gohan?" Leonardo asked.

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

"They ran in after you along with Yoshi, and none of them returned."

"It's probably to late for them, this is the plan." Luigi began.

"Hold on a second, what plan and first off what's going on Luigi?" Tiny Tiger questioned.

"I know this may sound strange but ghost's are lurking around in the mansion." Luigi said.

"Ghost's?" Sonic questioned.

It happened too fast, none of them anticipating what happened next. A blue ghost zoomed by at top speed, grabbing Sonic who lost his footing.

"What in the.!"

He flew them all the way into the mansion with the door slamming behind them

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled out.

"I see theses ghosts you spoke of are real," Tiny Tiger said. "So what's the plan?"

"I'll handle this myself, I want the rest of you to head back to the city."

"Hold on a second Luigi, I'm not leaving until I find my brother Gohan." Goten stated.

"You know the kid's got a point, I say we stay and fight!" Eddie Brock said.

Yoshi came from within the mansion moments later.

"He look, it's Yoshi," Goten pointed as he approached. "Where are the others?"

"What do you mean, I thought they already came back." Yoshi said.

"You didn't see Sonic being carried away on your way out?" Knuckles asked.

He shook his head from side to side in response.

"I didn't see a thing."

"Ok we'll set up tents and handle this situation in the morning, no one leaves their tent before talking with me." Luigi said.

"How come we have to wait until the morning to attack, why not now?" Vegeta asked.

"Yah, and where are these tents?" Juunanagou questioned.

"Stay here, I'll go retrieve them from the lab."

They did as he said, waiting for him to return.

"Good the mansion door is closed, remember to ask if you need to leave your tent." Luigi said.

_Everyone zipped up their tents from there. _

40 minutes later.

"Man, darn it's to hot in here, I need some air." Beastsboy said.

Beastboy opens his tent, and notices that the mansion door is open.

"I could have swore that door was shut." Beastsboy said.

A orange ghost drags Beastboy towards the mansion.

"help somebody, please ah, ah." Beastboy

A strong arm grabs beastboy and overpowers the ghost.

"it went into the mansion." Beastboy said.

"You're lucky I was around, or you would been gone along with the others."

Beastboy begins to head back to his tent.

"Hey wait a second," Beastboy said stopping in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

Vegeta came to a stop after taking a few steps.

"Where does it look like I'm going, those ghosts have had their way long enough."

"I'll come with you."

BeastBoy and Vegeta head into the Foyer.

"This must be the main room." Vegeta said.

The two of them headed into the Parlor.

"What happened to all of the lights, not to mention this door was locked before." Vegeta said turning the knob.

"Hey Vegeta check out those freaky pictures on the wall."

The two of them looked around for about 3 minutes but found nothing alarming.

"I wonder where they're hiding." Beastboy questioned.

"Luigi said these ghosts hate light."

"And your plan is?"

Vegeta blows out the candles.

"Lights out, ome out where ever you are."

50 seconds later you could hear laughter coming from inside the walls.

"W_ell, well, Gohan said the prince of all Saiyans would show up_."

"I see you cowards have finally decided to show."

"We'll see who the coward is, Vegeta."

Beastboy back's up against the door and two orange ghost hands cover his mouth. Beastboy pulls away. The three orange ghost's come out of hiding and attack them. Vegeta and beastboy soon realize that there hit's just go right through the ghost. After many blows vegeta is tired out and starts taking a beating same with Beastboy.

_"You don't seem to have a mouth for talk any more Vegeta, what happened?"_

"Why don't I."

Before he could say another word the ghost knocked him to the ground. Ghost2 and 3 knock Beastboy onto the couch and start pounding on his face and chest.

"Get away from my friends!"

The flash from a flashlight scares the three ghosts away, with one of them dropping a key.

"Leo, Leonardo is that you?" Beastboy asked.

"Yah, it's me."

Vegeta sits up and grabs the key.

"I didn't know ghost's could hurt that much." Beastboy said.

Vegeta unlocks the door and they head into the Anteroom.

"Have either of you seen Mikey around?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Darn this door is locked, we need a key," Beastboy stated. "Hey Leo where are the others?"

"I saw a few of them wondering the woods before heading here."

In the woods

"I wonder what happened to sonic." Knuckles said.

"We all know what happened to him, those ghosts took off with him." Juunanagou said.

"We don't have time to chat, let's keep moving." Knuckles said.

"Hey... did you hear that?" Shadow questioned.

"What, hear what?"

Tiny-Tiger jumps out of the bushes.

"We have to go, ghost are coming."

"What do you mean?" Juunangou questioned.

"He means ghosts from the mansion are coming for us." Knuckles answered.

The ghost's popped from out of the bush's. 5 orange ghost's.

"They're mine!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow trys to hit the ghosts but his hit's only goes through them. The 5 ghosts start attacking the 4 warriors.

"We cant touch them, how do we expect to beat them?" Knuckles questioned.

"Good question."

"Any bright ideas?" Tiny Tiger questioned.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Juunanagou instructed.

"What for?" Shadow asked looking his way.

"Solar Flash!"

With that a bight light flashes, blinding the ghosts for that second.

"They got away!" One of them yelled.

"Spread out and find them, they couldn't have gotten far."

**To Be Continued**


	15. Luigi's Mansion Part 2

**Darkness To The Light**

**Chapter 15 **

**Luigi's Mansion Part 2**

Knuckles: "Nice move Juunana, where did you learn it.?"

#17: "Just a little something I picked up awhile back."

Shadow: "woh, check out this big sculpture of a dragon"

They all surrounded around it, admiring its size and structure.

Tiny-Tiger: "It's holding a diamond with a key inside of it."

Knuckles walked over and grabbed the diamond and pulled it out of place. The huge statue began to crumble off to reveal a real dragon.

Knuckles: "Oops."

Tiny-Tiger: "Idiotic echidna."

The dragons tail knocks the diamond out of Knuckles hand, and swallows it.

Juunanagou: "Just great, that key looked important."

Dragon: "ha ha ha, you fools have awoken me, big mistake big mistake in deed."

The Dragon swings his tail and hits TinyTiger into a spiky bush. Tiny Tiger busts out of the bush in rage.

Dragon: "It looks like he is warmed up."

The dragon blew fire at Tiny Tiger who dodged it, throwing his pitchfork at the standing dragon. The dragon shoots spikes out of it's back in return.

Tiny-Tiger: "No, no way."

The dragon then slashes Tiny Tiger into a tree with the use of its claws.

Dragon: "That takes care of that one."

The dragon snorted smoke from its nose, confidently taking a few steps forward.

Dragon: "Who's next?"

#17 flys up and kicks the dragon to the ground.

Juunana: "Take this!"

Juunanagou loaded up a ki blast and fired it at the dragon.

Shadow: "Alright, he did it."

The dragon jumped up and swallowed #17 in response.

Dragon: "Yes, now for the two little fury animals.

Knuckles: "Cheater, you cant do that!"

Shadow and Knuckles began to fight with the dragon, careful to keep a little distance between him and them. Two minutes past as the battle began to pick up heat.

Dragon: "You two are pretty good."

Shadow: "What are you mumbling about, let's continue!"

Shadow then leaped forward, kicking the dragon onto a large tree.

Dragon: "Nice kick, but not quite nice enough!"

The dragon blew fire at Shadow witch sent him to the ground.

Knuckles: "You'll pay for that, Knuckle Hell Flame Burner!"

Knuckles slamed both of his fists into the ground, causing it to crack open. The dragon tumbled to the ground in reaction to this.

Knuckles: "Nice try, I know you're not beat."

The dragon used its tail to knock Knuckles into a tree.

Shadow: "Try this, Shadow Expander Punch!"

Dragon: "Do you really think you can challenge me animal?"

The dragon is hit from behind, sending him crashing to the ground.

Dragon: "What, what hit me?"

Shadow: "The technique I just used allows me to hit you from wherever I want."

Shadow immediately goes on the attack once more.

Dragon: "Enough!"

_The dragons tail stretched out, knocking Shadow into the ground. _

Knuckles: "Anymore ideas?"

Shadow: "I'm fresh out."

Dragon: "You fools really thought you could beat me, your all insane... what that pain, something from within."

_The dragons body began to get bigger, widening by the moment. Its body exploded in the seconds that past. There floating in the air holding a key was Juunanagou, looking down to smile at the two of them._

Juunanagou: "I got it."

Shadow: "Glad that whole scenario is over."

Knuckles: "I say we head to the mansion now."

Tiny-Tiger walked over to the three warriors with his pitch fork in hand.

Tiny Tiger: "It's good to see that punk dragon out of the picture."

The four of them met up with Vegeta and the rest of the team shortly after.

Vegeta: "Well, well, it seems you guy's have found a key."

Knuckles: "So you must be Vegeta, You and I haven't really spoken."

Before Juunanagou could try the key on the door Luigi walked in.

Luigi: "We must get out now, If you guy's are that anxious to face these ghosts come with me."

Juunanagou gave Luigi the key. At that moment 4 orange ghosts came through the wall and grabbed Juunanagou and Shadow.

Knuckles: "Let's go!"

Everyone ran out of the mansion from there.

When they got outside they met up with Yoshi, Link, Robin, Eddie-Brock, Conan, Goten, and Link.

Leonardo: "Link, have you guys met up with any of those ghosts yet?"

Vegeta: "Darn, I cant believe I ran from those cheap looking acting ghosts."

Link: "Yes, we ran into a few back in the woods, they got ahold of one of the toads."

Luigi: "It looks like we'll have to split up and find them."

Link: "Luigi how do we stop them?"

"The Poltergust 3000." A voice spoke from behind.

Conan: "Who are you?"

Luigi: "Hello Professor ."

Boshi: "Cool hair dude."

: "Thanks for the compliment, the only way to face these ghosts is to use the Poltergust 3,000."

Knuckles: "What the heck is that?"

Goten: "Give the guy some time to explain?"

: "The poltergust 3000, a advanced vacuum that sucks up ghost's."

Boshi: "Sweet."

Leonardo: "So where is this Poltergust 3,000?"

E Gadd pulled the vacuum looking device from behind where he had it hidden.

Goten: "So who gets to use it first?"

Vegeta: "Everyone knows the answer to that, it's me."

Tiny Tiger rushes over and puts on the poltergust 3,000.

Yoshi: "Yes, right on schedule."

Boshi: "what do you mean?"

Yoshi: "It's none of your businesses."

Luigi: "I can tell someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Vegeta: "fine all you losers can go first, I'll go last, to give you guys a chance to suck up the ghosts with the poltergust 3000."

Boshi: "The best goes last, that would be me."

Beastboy: "Boshi you can go one before last."

Boshi: "next time we end up in a situation like this I call last."

Goten: "ah, I see what your trying to pull Boshi, you want us to finish off all the ghosts so you don't have to do anything, right?"

Boshi: "well um, that's not true!"

Tiny Tiger: "I better head to the mansion now and see what I can find."

Tiny Tiger walked into the mansion. He made his way past the foyer and the Parlor room, heading straight for the Anteroom.

Tiny-Tiger: "This is the key Luigi gave me, let's see if it works on this door."

Tiny Tiger opened the door with the key, walking into the wardrobe-room.

Tiny Tiger: "Wow it's dark in here, after I suck up all those ghosts maybe the lights will come on in this room."

Tiny Tiger slipped on a banana peal, looking up to see a green ghost eating over him.

Tiny Tiger: "You'll pay for that, take this!"

Tiny Tiger sucked the ghost up with ease. 2 pink ghosts came flying out of nowhere. Tiny Tiger does a back flip towards the next door, landing on his feet and sucking them up as well.

Tiny Tiger: "That will teach them to mess with me."

An orange ghost came from behind, Tiny spinning around just in time to suck them up.

Tiny Tiger: "What is that thing, it looks like a ghost but a humanlike one."

Tiny tried sucking up the ghost, only to find nothing happened.

Tiny Tiger: "Who are you?"

Ghost: "I am Uncle Grimly, what are you doing in this mansion?"

TinyTiger: "I know your an elder and all but."

This time Tiny Tiger tried to suck up the ghost it worked.

TinyTiger: "Caught him off guard."

The lights came back on on. Tiny Tiger looked over to find Juunanagou laying on the ground in the bottom left hand corner of the room.

Tiny Tiger: "Juunanagou are you alright, it looks like he took a good whooping."

Juunana's eyes slowly opened.

Juunanagou: "Tiny, Tiny is that you?"

Tiny Tiger: "Yah it's me, you're going to be alright now so don't worry."

Juunanagou sat up while pulling out a key.

Tiny Tiger: "Where did you get that?"

Juunanagou: "One of the ghosts dropped it in another room."

TinyTiger: "Where at?"

Juunanagou: "Just down the hall."

The two of them walked out onto the balcony to find a crying toad. The two of them talked with him, reassuring him everything was going to be ok.

Toady: "I'm not the original toad, my name is Toady."

Juunanagou: "We'll see you later Toady, we have a mission to complete."

Tiny Tiger: "Do you still think we have time to save Shadow?"

Juunana: "Yes, if we hurry."

The two of them run to the Study Room where they see Shadow sitting up against the hat stand in the down right hand corner of the room.

Shadow: "you two stay out of this, this is my fight."

Tiny Tiger: "What do you mean, who are you fighting?"

A humanlike ghost comes from behind the table.

Voice: "My name is Spiked Mike, well shadow I guess you are a coward bringing in your friends to help you win this match."

Spiked Mike is a ghost with blonde hair with a Mohawk, black jacket with an earring in his left air holding a chain to hit his opponents. He fly's over and starts beating on shadow.

Juunanagou: "Tiny, now's your chance."

Tiny Tiger: "Right."

Tiny trys to suck the ghost up but nothing happens.

Tiny: "Darn it's not working."

Juunanagou races over in desperation to help shadow.

Spiked Mike: "Stay out of this."

#17: "why don't you make me girly guy."

Spiked Mike: "what did you just say to me?"

"Mike, you and your friends need to keep it down, I'm trying to read." The ghost rocking in the chair spoke.

Spiked Mike trys to hit Juunana with his chain but every time he trys Juunanagou dodges it.

Spiked Mike: "Man I'm tired."

Tiny Tiger Finally sucks up Spiked Mike. Shadow falls to the ground in relief.

Neville: "what do you want?"

Tiny trys to suck up the ghost but nothing happens. about a minute later he yawns and TinyTiger sucks him up.

Tiny takes off the poltergust 3000 and set's it on the ground.

#17: "Yah, we did it."

TinyTiger: "Yah I guess we did."

Juunana: "You might want to put the poltergust 3000 back on."

TinyTiger: "Not now."

Juunangou: "No seriously you should put it back on."

Tiny: "I just said no."

Juunanagou: "You should really put it back on, one of those ghosts could come and grab it."

Tiny Tiger: "I make the calls, thus you have no say in the matter got ah!"

3 pink ghost's come through the wall and grab tiny and try and pull him in.

Juunanagou: "Tiny no!"

Juunanagou races over and grabs Tiny Tiger's arm so the ghosts don't pull him in.

Tiny Tiger: "No no, don't let them take me, ah there pulling!"

Juunanagou: "Darn there over powering me, I need more help!"

Shadow the Hedgehog jumps to his feet and starts helping Juunana pull Tiny away from the ghosts.

Shadow: "Ah there pulling."

Juunanagou: "Then we'll pull right back!"

Android 17 powers up.

Pink-Ghost: "Wow, he's strong."

8 more pink ghosts come.

Tiny Tiger: "Pull harder you fools."

The Pink Ghosts pulled Tiny away.

Shadow: "Hurry shoot an energy blast so we can save him."

"I cant, this place must have something in the basement absorbing anything that hit's the mansion," Junanagou stated. "I already tried using an energy attack a little earlier."

Shadow: "What a bummer, I guess we better go meet up with the rest of the group."

The two warriors walk out of the mansion and meet up with the rest of the team.

Luigi: "What happened, where's Tiny?"

Juunanagou: "that goof ball put down the poltergust 3000 and they captured him"

Juunanagou hands the poltergust 3000 to Luigi.

Link: "That's weird."

Leonardo: "What?"

Conan: "I'm following you Link, why take Tiny Tiger when they could have just taken the poltergust 3000?"

#17: "the missing people are in the basement, we can still save them."

Yoshi: "No, there's way to many traps down there, we should wait."

Luigi: "who's up next?"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
